


Что стоит сделать в Чистилище, раз ты все равно уже умер

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гавриил был уверен, что Чистилище - как исправительное заведение для несовершеннолетних, только без кокса и крепкой анальной дружбы. Насчет крепкой анальной дружбы он ошибался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что стоит сделать в Чистилище, раз ты все равно уже умер

**Author's Note:**

> уходит в АУ после 6.16

Апокатастасис - восстановление материи, в том числе и духовной, в изначальном состоянии; также - учение о всеобщем спасении.

И вот - первое, что он говорит, еще содрогаясь от боли, еще не пришедший в себя после своей второй смерти, уже окончательной, обгоревшая тень, ежащаяся от слишком яркого света, - он вскидывает голову, смотрит архангелу прямо в глаза и говорит:  
\- Подвинься, теперь заправлять здесь буду я.  
Гавриил видит истинный облик Кроули. Хрупкие обгоревшие кости там, где должна была быть душа. Хорошенько поджаренная плоть, оскал черепа с осыпающимися зубами. Он смеется.  
\- Так держать. Думаю, мы поладим - если, конечно, не перегрызем друг другу глотки раньше. Что там происходит, на грунте-то?  
В Чистилище сквозняки, Кроули начинает бить мелкая дрожь, но он только выше вздергивает подбородок, чтобы не подать виду.  
\- А что мне за это будет? Назови свою цену.  
\- Моя вечная благодарность, это много. Давай, колись, а то, знаешь ли, с газетами тут перебои.  
Кроули знает, что ничего не должно даваться бесплатно, как не давалось ничего бесплатно ему самому, но сейчас торговаться нет ни желания, ни сил.  
\- Винчестеры происходят.  
\- Значит, Апокалипсис... - Гавриил замялся.  
\- Отменяется. А их карманный ангел убил меня.  
\- Кастиэль-то? Этот да, всегда был с припиздью.  
\- А Люцифера запихнули обратно в клетку, по твоему рецепту.  
\- Ну и ладушки. А то я уже начал беспокоиться, когда умершие летом начали рассказывать о невероятной жаре - правда, не было отравленных рек и почерневшего неба, и я решил, что на этот раз обошлось.  
\- Щенок, - шипит Азазель, выступая из-за колонны, как только Кроули исчезает из виду. - Наглый, зарвавшийся...  
\- А мне кажется, он забавный, напоминает меня до всей этой кутерьмы с садоводством и изгнанием из Рая.  
\- Я же говорю - наглый, зарвавшийся щенок, - смеется Азазель.  
Азазель - лучшее приобретение Гавриила в Чистилище, так он считает. Несмотря на дерзость, несмотря на жестокость и тысячелетия раздора, Гавриил испытывает к нему невольное уважение - ангел, не побоявшийся развернуть хоругви и возглавить воинство Люцифера против других своих братьев во имя того, во что верил, павший со страшной зубастой улыбкой. Сейчас - истосковавшийся по ангельской рати.  
\- Будь осторожен, - говорит Азазель.  
\- Зачем? Ты меня защитишь, если понадобится.  
Азазель устало вздыхает:  
\- Кстати, ты опять оставил белье в фонтане.

Иногда Гавриилу кажется, что Чистилище - это память, все ненаписанные книги, все закоулки истории. Ад суть забытье, медленное отмирание человеческого; Рай - навеки заевшая пленка, не более человечная, чем Ад.  
\- Тут неплохо, - говорит Гавриил, обхватив за плечи все еще плачущего подростка, прыгнувшего с крыши школы после того, как его бросила девушка. - А иногда так даже вообще весело. Как тебя зовут-то?  
\- Кевин, - парень вытирает сопли об рукав.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, я Гавриил. Видишь вон ту группу? Моя любимая стайка зомби, где-то тут шатаются и из "Ночи живых мертвецов", но эти из "28 дней", они быстрее. Бежим!  
Его никто не обязывал встречать новоприбывших, но как-то уж так сложилось, он любит поговорить, ему не в тягость. Они все помнят в первые мгновения - некрасиво размазавшиеся по асфальту мозги, ставшие ненужными трубки искусственного жизнеобеспечения, выровнявшуюся линию на кардиографе; они еще думают о некупленных продуктах из списка, о несделанных звонках, невыполненных обещаниях; но это пройдет. Большинство людей не задерживаются здесь надолго - человеческий век короток, нельзя успеть много нагрешить, - а потом исчезают. И только Гавриил остается с полными карманами чужой памяти, которая уже никому, как он полагает, не пригодится, но он хранит ее на всякий случай, как две монеты перевозчику, как капсулу с ядом в зубе, как записи старых телепередач, как ключ от врат Рая, и веточку Иггдрасиля, и чешую белого аллигатора из Нью-Йоркской канализации, и кусок иллюминатора НЛО из Нью-Мехико, и последнее прикосновение Люцифера, и много еще всякой всячины, которая уйдет вместе с ним, когда наступит его черед.  
\- Теперь они пожалеют, они все, - говорит Кевин перед рассветом, когда в Чистилище всегда тихо, - интересно, как там они без меня.  
Неправильные слова, - думает Гавриил; впрочем, знай он правильные, его бы здесь уже не было.  
\- Может, ты дождешься их здесь. Если, конечно, они не по другому ведомству. А нет - так увидишься уже там, - Гавриил протягивает ему рожок ванильного мороженого и уверенно лжет.  
\- Ты же тот самый Гавриил, который архангел?  
\- Ага, приношу благие вести. Скажем, Чистилище - последнее место, где еще можно попасть на концерт Битлов, не в полном составе, конечно, но и так ничего. Эй, подожди-ка минутку...  
Внизу, в тенистой роще над ручьем, которую он создал совсем недавно и потому особенно ею гордился, что-то происходит - за густой листвой и предрассветной мглой не разглядеть даже ему, но он издалека отчетливо слышит хруст опавших листьев, по которым перекатываются тела, как треск тонких хрупких костей, чувствует резкий дурманящий запах пота и адреналина, хорошенько призабытый. Он напрягается и переносится туда, коротко бросив Кевину: "Ладно, ориентировка закончена, дальше сам разберешься".  
На поляну наползает туман с ручья, как молоко из опрокинутого кувшина; ноги путаются во влажных космах травы. Гавриил смаргивает, чтобы глаза побыстрее приспособились к здешнему оттенку темноты, сияющему от водяных капель. Когда взгляд наконец фокусируется, Гавриил чуть не смеется вслух: знакомые все лица, чего-то такого, наверное, и следовало ожидать. На лужайке замер Кроули, спиной прижавшись к стволу дерева и выставив перед собой изодранные в кровь ладони. Вокруг него кружит, ссутулившись и безумно ухмыляясь неестественно зубастым ртом, ругару:  
\- Что, мразь, когда я не связан, тебе не так весело? Видишь, в итоге мы оба нашли Чистилище.  
Кроули сглатывает, тыльной стороной ладони откидывает со лба влажную от пота прядь, оставляя на коже широкий кровавый мазок.  
\- У меня другие представления о веселом времяпровождении, знаешь ли. Предпочитаю Вудхауза.  
Коротко хохотнув, ругару бросается вперед. Гавриил видит: Кроули совсем не умеет драться - просто хватает противника за плечи и пытается удержать на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но тот выше, сильнее и подвижнее, Кроули болтается на нем, как фокстерьер на кабане, и видно, что тот вот-вот стряхнет его хватку. Кажется, и не стряхивает намеренно, чтобы насладиться беспомощностью и ужасом демона. Дерево, прикрывавшее Кроули спину, сейчас отрезает ему путь к отступлению - он тяжело ударяется об него плечом после очередного броска ругару, и Гавриил почти слышит, как рвется ткань и кожа; а когда тот делает выпад в сторону, демон спотыкается об корень и падает. Ругару валится на него, его зубы оказываются в опасной близости от лица поверженного. Кроули не пытается выкрутиться или сбросить с себя нападающего, только сжимает хватку все сильнее, совершенно некстати закрыв глаза. Ну кто же так делает, думает Гавриил, и решает, что пора вмешаться. Он щелкает пальцами, и ругару откидывает в сторону, к кромке леса, где тот замирает на корточках, оскаленный и готовый к прыжку. Кроули быстро переворачивается на живот, изгибаясь, как ящерица, и диковато оглядывается. Гавриил закрывает его спиной, машет рукой - уходи. Тот растворяется в воздухе с легким хлопком.  
\- Он был моей добычей, - рычит ругару, стирая слюну с губ.  
\- Прости, парниша, я с тобой не согласен, - Гавриил помогает ему встать, чтобы засвидетельствовать дружелюбие, а не потому, что в этом была потребность, и делает шаг к ручью, демонстративно повернувшись к ругару спиной. - Красиво, правда? До полнолуния всего несколько дней, и луна в ручье смотрится, как потонувшее серебряное блюдо.  
Ругару садится на берегу и опускает босые ноги в воду, разбивая отражение.  
\- Здесь всегда до полнолуния несколько дней.  
Гавриил смеется:  
\- Да, я так и думал, что зависимые от луны это заметят. Знаешь, до меня здесь все было иначе. Мрачное место, неприкаянные души, да еще запах серы пробивался снизу. Я все немного приукрасил. И мне кажется, что луна за несколько дней до полнолуния - самая красивая.   
\- Знаю.  
\- И я не дам вашим сварам помешать мне наслаждаться видом.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Думаю, ты все равно не смог бы его убить здесь.  
\- Но могу превратить его жизнь в Ад.  
Гавриил смеется, тыкает ругару пальцем под дых, как закадычного приятеля:  
\- Это точно, но он привычный, а мне больше нравится, когда здесь все спокойно. Так что, может, не будем портить друг с другом отношения, во избежание?  
\- Он убил меня, - говорит ругару.  
\- Господи, что ж вы такие зацикленные... держи я зуб на всех, кто меня когда-либо убивал, - никаких зубов бы не хватило. Давай так: вы здесь - временно, и чем более тихо мы будем себя вести, тем быстрее выйдем. А там - делайте, что хотите.  
Ругару что-то хмыкает; Гавриил вдруг чувствует себя очень старым и уставшим и решает, что следующие душеспасительные разговоры можно перенести на какой-то другой день. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь по изменившим направление ветрам, по расступившимся теням, по печати пепла в мутном воздухе проследить, куда перенесся Кроули, и, не глядя, бросается за ним.  
\- Красивая терраса, - говорит Кроули, - буду здесь жить. А вон с того выступа буду сбрасывать поверженных врагов.  
Демон замер на гранитной галерее, опоясывающей скалу над озером; она была недоступна для существ, не умеющих перемещаться по воздуху, - если, конечно, они не готовы спрыгнуть на нее с тридцатиметровой высоты, либо с такой же высоты запрыгнуть. Он притопнул, будто проверяя прочность камня, замер, прислушиваясь к шуршанию щебня, перекатывающегося где-то наверху.  
\- Здесь как, обвалы часто бывают?  
Гавриил улыбнулся, не веря своим ушам:  
\- Ты что, высоты боишься?  
Кроули театрально поежился:  
\- Не боюсь, а предпочитаю с ней не связываться. Это - рациональный и здравый выбор.  
\- Кроули боится высоты! У Кроули трясутся коленки! - кричит Гавриил в темноту, рупором сложив ладони перед губами. - Никогда бы не поверил.  
\- Давай, давай, насмехайся, скорми меня своему зверинцу.  
Только тут Гавриил замечает, что пальцы Кроули согнуты, будто он все еще держит плечи противника - кажется, он не в состоянии самостоятельно разжать хватку. Гавриил сжимает его ладони в своих, молча долго разминает каждый палец, - на руках остаются клочья пепла. Наконец тот расслабляется и его начинает бить мелкая дрожь. А потом наступает рассвет.

После той ночи Кроули на какое-то время исчезает из виду. Гавриил замирает в предвкушении - не то, чтобы он часто об этом задумывался, но в Чистилище ему отчаянно не хватает развлечений. Наконец Азазель приходит к нему и говорит:  
\- Я же предупреждал.  
Кроули возвышается над затихшей толпой душ, картинно раскинув руки:  
\- Ангелы не сказали вам, что существуем мы. И что существуют они сами. Что есть угроза, которая может выжечь вам глаза, испепелить ваше тело, заставить вас убивать своих родных и близких. Они молчали на протяжении многих тысяч лет, - а вы умирали, потому что не знали даже, от чего стоит защищаться. Да, Виктор? Они молчали, и твое тело потом даже не смогли собрать. Да, Брэйди? Они молчали, а ты истлел внутри собственного мозга.  
Десятки, сотни имен. Демоны помнят, каково это - быть людьми, поэтому они лучше умеют говорить со смертными, чем ангелы, удачнее наступают на все больные мозоли, у них есть общий язык, даже если этот язык зовется страхом. По толпе проносится покорный ропот. Гавриил испытывает невольное уважение к Кроули, истлевшей душонке, которая боится высоты, но способна в кратчайшее время заставить пойти за собой разношерстное сборище. Еще - ему нестерпимо интересно, что будет дальше.  
\- Подумайте об этом, - говорит Кроули. - Демократия, может, и худшая форма правления, но так долго у нас не было и этого в самых важных вопросах. Соберемся здесь на закате через неделю.  
И он исчезает. На этот раз Гавриилу даже не приходится сосредотачиваться - он уже знает, где его искать, ему доложили о месте временной резиденции Кроули, так что он успевает туда прибыть даже раньше, чем ее хозяин, в конце концов, он лучше знает, как манипулировать топографией Чистилища. Первое, что Кроули слышит, прибыв, - это медленный, с оттяжкой хлопок в ладони, второй, третий. Гавриил сидит, раскинувшись, в его любимом кожаном кресле. Вытаскивает изо рта леденец, говорит:  
\- Поздравляю с изобретением демократии и свободы слова. Черчиллю бы польстило, что в Аду так близко к сердцу приняли его сентенцию.  
\- Смею полагать, я смогу с ним здесь увидеться? - говорит Кроули, чтобы потянуть время.  
\- Со стариной Уинстоном-то? Нет, этот в Раю, курит доминиканскую сигару и пишет особо удачный пассаж в третьем томе "Истории англоязычных народов".  
Кроули наливает себе бокал мартини. Гавриил щелкает пальцами, наколдовывая себе пинья-коладу:  
\- Только, дружище, я не уверен, что тут можно устроить революцию. Чистилище - это как исправительное заведение для несовершеннолетних, только без кокса и крепкой анальной дружбы. Ты можешь издавать стенгазету и учить их читать, но помни, что истеблишменту это все равно только на пользу, - он широко разводит руками. - Перевоспитание и групповая терапия, все дела, так что я бы на твоем месте не рыпался. Я и на своем не рыпаюсь, может, получится выйти досрочно и не сдохнуть по ходу от скуки.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня ничего не получится, если сам ничего не делаешь? - Кроули смотрит за окно, на открывающийся с террасы вид, белые шпили, нарисованные на горизонте в стиле Тернера, которых на самом деле не существует.  
\- Чистилище действует даже на тех, кто в него не верит, так я помню из инструктажа наверху.  
\- Это говорили про подковы, - снисходительно говорит Кроули, наливая себе еще бокал мартини.  
\- И подковы действуют так же.  
\- Хорошо, но как же эта ваша свобода воли? Я имею право отказаться от перевоспитания.  
\- Хороший философский вопрос, я уверен, наверху это с удовольствием с тобой обсудят.  
Некоторое время они молчат, не глядя друг на друга. Гавриил отставляет опустевший бокал, наколдовывает себе рюмку бейлиса, но отставляет, только пригубив.  
\- Нам, вообще-то, не нужно враждовать.  
Кроули делает резкий шаг к нему, и Гавриил отшатывается, чуть не переворачивая кресло, - но тот только пожимает ему руку в старосветском жесте, рассчитанном на мир, в котором у них были тела, которые что-то значили.

Он находит Кроули на следующий вечер после его очередного митинга, просто от скуки. Тот запускает блинчики по поверхности пруда. Гавриил садится в траву возле него, так что они почти соприкасаются плечами, прах к праху.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Все равно ведь отсюда не выйти, пока не придет твое время.  
\- Когда-то мне говорили, что за триста лет от рядового грешника до короля Ада не дослужиться, и вот я тут.  
Кроули напоминает ему терьера, которого он когда-то себе выдумал и завел - то же упрямство и мертвая хватка. Так и хочется потрепать за ухом.  
\- Ты в Чистилище, - на всякий случай уточняет Гавриил.  
\- Это детали. Я стратег, мыслю масштабно. Реальность в собственные владения лишней не бывает.  
\- Но все же - зачем?   
\- Ну а блинчики, в таком случае, зачем пускать? Все равно рано или поздно камни тонут.  
Гавриил взвешивает плоский камешек на ладони - когда сам создаешь материалы, не полагаясь на волю природы, игра становится предсказуемой, но очень эффектной. Замахивается, рассчитывая траекторию. Камешек подпрыгивает на водной глади раз, второй, седьмой, восемнадцатый, и все никак не останавливается. Кроули заливисто смеется, хлопает Гавриила по колену, а потом встает, подает ему руку:  
\- Пойдем, я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Они переносятся на пустоши за горой, плоские волглые земли, которые Гавриил срисовал с равнин, где еще пару веков назад плескалось море, а потом уступило, оставляя место дамбам и засоленным болотам, и построенные из морских камней приземистые унылые церкви тоскуют по ветру во время прибоя. На пустоши разбит лагерь - потрепанные шатры, сооруженные невесть из чего, заграждения по периметру, костры, оживленный весенний гам и крик чаек над головами. Мужчины копают ров, хотя Гавриил и подозревает, что на местной заболоченной почве это занятие безнадежное. Он узнает некоторых - хорошие люди, сильные и упрямые, соль земли. Кроули так и лучится гордостью, вполне заслуженной.  
\- Автономию создаем. Никакого промывания мозгов, никаких ангелов.  
\- Я не заметил, чтобы ты избегал ангелов, - рассеяно бросает Гавриил, проходясь вдоль рва. По дну закреплены заточенные колья, явно притащенные с холмов, - когда и успели?  
\- Просто лично ты мне нравишься.  
Гавриил кивает Виктору, стирающему со лба пот, опершись на лопату, но тот делает вид, что его не замечает.  
\- Им необязательно копать окопы и сооружать ограждения руками. Достаточно представить фортификации - и они появятся, это же духовная плоскость.  
Кроули отмахивается:  
\- Так неинтересно. Без своего пота и своей крови они не станут их ценить. Ангелам это не понять.  
\- Они хоть понимают, что здесь у них тоже нет ни пота, ни крови, только души? Что тела они представляют только по привычке?  
\- О, вечно ты норовишь всех расстроить.  
Гавриил хлопает его по спине:  
\- А говоришь, что ты - за свободу информации.  
Кроули пожимает плечами, машет работникам, указывая на участок, где на дне рва уже начала проступать соленая вода. Некоторое время они молча обходят лагерь. Люди радушно встречают Кроули, но мрачнеют и отшатываются, стоит им завидеть Гавриила.  
\- Но все же, зачем ты это делаешь? - спрашивает Гавриил наконец.  
\- Зачем пригласил тебя сюда? Ты бы все равно узнал, а так - хоть какой устрашающий эффект.  
\- Зачем ты создаешь этот лагерь?  
Кроули поднимает руки:  
\- Ладно, ладно, ты победил, - чтобы заполучить сексуальных рабов, конечно.  
\- А серьезно?  
Гавриил останавливается перед ним, как вкопанный, преграждая путь, пытается поймать его взгляд.  
\- Помимо прочего, конечно, без последователей твой милый зверинец перережет мне глотку не сегодня, так завтра.  
\- У тебя сейчас нет глотки, только душа, - добродушно уточняет Гавриил, снова продолжая вышагивать вдоль рва. - Но им я ничего не скажу.

Хуже всего в Чистилище во время стихийных бедствий, когда толпы душ валят сутками. Люди перепуганные или даже не успевшие заметить, как умерли.   
\- Теперь все хорошо, тут неплохо, - повторяет Гавриил, подхватывая души, перевалившиеся через порог, час за часом. А мертвые кашляют грязной водой, заполнившей их легкие, отряхиваются от жидкой грязи, удивленно разжимают ладони, которыми еще миг назад, на той стороне, сжимали руки близких.  
Клэри, которая копила на этот отпуск пятнадцать лет и выбрала такое неудачное время. Микаэль, захлебнувшийся во сне. Кристина, у которой на следующий день должен был быть день рождения, и ей не терпелось увидеть подарки. Викки, она пыталась отвести детей на возвышенность, которая казалась ей безопасной. Они путаются в его голове - чья-то гримаса, чье-то изумление и злость.  
\- Я не Рафаил, я не умею исцелять. Я не Азраил, у меня плохо с милосердием.  
Часы и часы, сотни мертвых. Когда края реальности расступаются, чтобы пропустить их, Гавриил почти видит в прорехе проблески мира, который так долго считал своим домом, или так ему кажется: люди на крышах магазинов дешевых товаров, медлительно-величаво проплывающие стулья, низко кружащие геликоптеры CNN. Возможно, ему удалось бы проскользнуть мимо толп мертвых наружу и еще на пару-тройку тысячелетий затаиться - остров Пасхи, скажем, или Сахара, места, куда заезжают разве что фотографы из Нэшнл Джеогрэфик; или, возможно, получилось бы пожать над порогом руку Смерти, который ему всегда нравился, но еще больше нравилось от него убегать.  
Азазель вырастает у него за плечом.  
\- Хватит, хватит. Ты не обязан.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Здесь безопасно. Все будет...  
Гавриил подхватывает очередного свежеприбывшего, не обращая внимания на своего помощника. Азазель властно дергает его за руку, разворачивает к себе лицом, но не успевает ничего сказать, потому что откуда-то из-за левого плеча уже раздается насмешливый голос:  
\- Ты слушай, слушай, что старшие говорят. Подвинься, что же, думаешь, - всех мертвых себе заберешь?  
Кроули подходит к порогу реальности, и в какой-то миг Гавриилу кажется, что тот сейчас сделает шаг наружу и вырвется на свободу, в потоки бушующей воды и грязи. Впрочем, демон останавливается. Бережно, так бережно берет на руки ребенка, все еще сжимающего в ладонях воздушного змея.

После стихийных бедствий всегда приходит вторая волна - люди, умершие от дизентерии, от травм, не обнаруженных в спешке и страхе первых дней, и всегда - самоубийства. Гавриил уже не различает лиц, и слова тоже путаются. Азазель смотрит с сочувствием и укоризной, когда он, замешкавшись, на его появление отвечает уставшим "теперь все будет хорошо".  
\- О, безусловно. Пойди отдохни, - и без тебя все как-то разбирались.  
\- Это точно, знаешь, в том, что ты делаешь, есть некоторое высокомерие, - добавляет внезапно появившийся Кроули из-за левого плеча.  
Он не виделся с Кроули несколько сумасшедших дней, наполненных суматохой и чужим горем; только столкнувшись с демоном и ощутив, что губы сами собой растягиваются в широкой улыбке, Гавриил с тревогой понял, что почти соскучился.  
\- Пойдем, пойдем, - говорит тот.  
\- Ему надо отдохнуть, - говорит Азазель.  
\- О, отдых я ему обеспечу по лучшей программе, - говорит Кроули, и Гавриил разводит руками. Азазель поджимает губы:  
\- Нам надо поговорить.  
\- Давай после? - вздыхает Гавриил, пытаясь отмахнуться от дурного предчувствия и надеясь, вопреки опыту, что если сделать вид, будто ничего не происходит, то все будет хорошо. Азазель быстро сжимает его руку, шепчет одними губами: "Будь осторожен".  
Они спускаются к пруду, над которым некоторое время назад запускали блинчики. Над ним зажигаются, покачиваясь в ночном небе, бумажные китайские фонари. Совсем нет ветра, жара, как густой мед.  
\- Чего мне здесь не хватает, - бросает Гавриил, вытягиваясь на траве во весь рост, - так это нормального спортивного канала. Меня всегда успокаивало наблюдать, какую чушь люди воспринимают всерьез.  
\- Делиться так делиться: а я большие надежды возлагал на шабли урожая этого года, но попробовать уже не суждено.  
\- Да шабли я в любой момент могу тебе нахимичить.  
\- Это будет только сумма моих воспоминаний о шабли - лучших урожаях, самых удачных местах для дегустации, но то, что ты сделаешь, не сможет меня удивить.  
Гавриил почти уверен, что фонари над ними развесил не он, и что свет звезд, возможно, пробивается из Рая, но сюрпризов в Чистилище и правда немного.  
\- Мне иногда даже кажется, что не ангелы создали Чистилище, - вздыхает Кроули. Гавриил думает, что мог бы сказать то же. Вместо этого говорит:  
\- Когда завершали работу над Чистилищем, я уже собирал документы и проходил ускоренный курс староисландского, так что могу ошибаться. Слышал, что взгорье, на котором мы сейчас, - это выпуклость, возникшая в месте, противоположном от ямы, оставленной Люцифером, когда он пал, - он не знает, зачем объясняет все это, почему считает, что Кроули это знание заслужил. - В некотором смысле, оно так и было. Чистилище создали, чтобы ему было куда пойти, ему и другим, кто сбился с пути. Вот мы и пользуемся: ты, и я, и остальные.  
\- Его, что, сюда пустят, если он скажет "простите, пожалуйста, погорячился"? Он же кровожадный ублюдок без чувства юмора.  
\- Он - мой брат.  
\- Он убил тебя.  
\- И это ничего не меняет.  
Кроули смотрит на него так пристально, будто пытается под кожей, мышцами, кровью разглядеть истинного Гавриила - благодать, крылья и меч. Гавриил улыбается самой зубастой, самой призывной своей улыбкой, медленно облизывает губы, пытаясь отмахнуться от тревоги, оседающей на лице, как паутина. Кроули пожимает плечами и хлопает его по спине.  
\- Да, наверное. Раз уж ты веришь во всю эту хрень про двенадцать шагов.  
Гавриил почти уверен, что за все время пребывания на грунте ни разу не жевал на лугу траву, даже тогда, когда, в разгар неудачно закончившейся шалости, притворялся Локи, притворяющимся кобылицей; срывает травинку и сжимает в губах. У нее совершенно нет вкуса.  
Он возвращается на блеклом рассвете, и встречающий его Азазель кажется очень бледным. Гавриил уже несколько дней всей кожей ощущает, что что-то пошло не так, будто кто-то ступил на его могилу, но это легко было списать на усталость или вечную спешку. Он не хочет знать, что случилось, но Азазель уже опускает руку ему на плечо:  
\- Иди, посмотри, что бывает, если даешь ему распоясаться.  
Под оливковыми рощами, спускающимися к ручью, на камнях, где обычно часами греются серые ящерицы, лежат тела, ровными рядами, как в братской могиле. В ветвях над ними чирикает рано проснувшийся щегол. Гавриил приседает на корточки рядом с ними, смотрит на отметины на коже, на рваные раны, залитые жидким свинцом, на ошметки сорванной кожи, на уставившиеся в небо пересохшие глаза, которые уже ничто не прикрывает. Насколько он может судить, большинство из них - не совсем люди: оборотни, перевертыши, ругару, вампиры. Некоторых мертвых он даже не может узнать.  
Азазель осторожно прикасается к ране на груди лежащего с краю мужчины:   
\- Я узнаю этот почерк. Видишь, вот эти следы клещей... поверь на слово, я знаю его методы.  
В воздухе между ними повисает "сам учил", так и не произнесенное. Гавриил накрывает их лица белым полотном, как снегом, будто пытается скрыть следы чужого преступления. Поднимает на Азазеля взгляд - почти потерянный.  
\- Зачем это могло ему понадобиться?  
\- Он демон, а до того был человеком. И в тех, и в тех много злобы, - Азазель пожимает плечами с равнодушием, за которым таятся тысячелетия ненависти. - Поэтому я боялся тебя с ним сегодня отпускать.  
Гавриил закрывает лицо ладонями.   
\- Да, и они преследовали его здесь, хотели отомстить. Не говори об этом пока никому, люди начнут паниковать. Я сам со всем разберусь.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе не понадобится помощь?  
\- Нет, нет, все в порядке. Спасибо.  
Гавриил не знает, что происходит с душами, которые гибнут в Чистилище - не знал даже, что такое вообще возможно. Он знает только, что кто-то за это заплатит: и за эти смерти, и за его растерянность, и за чувство внезапной пустоты внутри, будто ступень лестницы треснула под ногой, когда не ждешь, и за внезапно навалившуюся усталость, и за его горечь от того, что ему теперь некому будет обо всем этом рассказать, ночью, под низко опускающимся небом, когда все спят.   
Гавриил расшвыривает охрану легко, не оглядываясь, не поворачивая голову, - лишь подрагивают тонкие пальцы на вытянутых вперед ладонях. Он знает, что никто уже не сможет подняться и ударить в спину. Кроули подхватывается на ноги; только тогда замечает семейное сходство Гавриила с Люцифером. Легко думать, что Люцифер - уникальная неудача, но Гавриил его брат, и в нем есть та же неистовая вера в правильность своего дела и преданность своим людям.  
\- Эй, что бы ни случилось, мы можем просто поговорить: ты, я, мой психоаналитик, ящик шабли урожая восемьдесят третьего, - тараторит он, пытаясь отгородиться от ангела креслом.  
Гавриил, кажется, его не слышит, слышит лишь голоса в своей голове, которые говорят "убей", или что-то еще, тоже предвещающее Кроули испорченный день. Он пытается отступить, но Гавриил уже рядом, вздергивает его за воротник, так, что сухо трещит ткань шелковой сорочки, вжимает в стену, которой миг назад там не было.  
\- Можем и не говорить, - обреченно произносит Кроули, вдруг показавшийся себе слишком маленьким, - если это тебе так не нравится.  
\- Мразь, - шепчет Гавриил ему в лицо, - я пустил тебя сюда только потому, что ты меня забавлял, а вреда от тебя не должно было быть, слишком мелкая сошка.  
\- Эй, а как же мой животный магнетизм? - Кроули пытается тянуть время.  
\- Твоя душа гниет живьем. Про животный магнетизм кому на грунте порасскажи. Ты перешел грань. Если ты думаешь, что тебе это сойдет с рук...  
\- Да что мне должно сходить с рук? Ты хоть объясни сначала.  
И тогда Гавриил бьет, а Кроули вообще не привык к боли. В Аду он сдался, стоило ему завидеть поржавевшие от крови зазубренные инструменты Азазеля, так что ему и сравнить-то не с чем, - только с тем мигом, когда он видел куски своих внутренностей в зубах адских гончих, но те мгновения были коротки, а сейчас они все длятся и длятся, мир рушится, легкие болят так, что Кроули пытается их выцарапать сквозь ребра, мышцы рвутся, кости плавятся под кожей, которая расступается, покрываясь прозрачными лопающимися пузырями, и вот Кроули снова видит, как он выглядит изнутри, - пульсирующие кишки, как влажные черви, темный комок печени. Кроули кричит, кричит, кричит. Он не сразу замечает, когда боль прекращается. Его знобит. Он прижимается щекой к каменным плитам пола, замирает с раскрытым ртом, чтобы не закричать снова, слушает, как расслабляются сведенные судорогой мышцы. Проводит ладонями по телу, к его удивлению, все цело. Какое-то время он ждет следующего удара, считает до пяти, потом до восьми, и лишь тогда раскрывает один глаз.  
Гавриил замер над ним, тяжело дышит, сжимает и разжимает кулаки. На его лице - выражение брезгливого сочувствия и ужаса.  
\- Думаю, это накинуло мне лишнее столетие пребывания тут. Ты стянул меня до своего уровня. Ты только боль и понимаешь, человек из плоти. Только силу.  
\- А ты испортил мне рубашку, - говорит Кроули, садясь и отряхивая пыль. - МакКуин будет оскорблен - кстати, спасибо, мне его не хватало для коллекции там, внизу. Право, если тебе захочется сорвать с меня одежду - ты только скажи. И ты все еще не объяснил, чем я обязан такой честью.  
\- Я знал, что ты мразь. Маленький человечек, который думал, что если прибавить к члену три дюйма, то жена начнет его уважать. Она, правда, не начала, даже когда ты стал ее бить. А на ярмарке ты лапал мальчишек.  
\- Да ладно тебе, кто старое помянет... - Кроули щедро наливает себе виски, хотя опьянеть здесь невозможно.  
\- Те мертвые над рекой - они, я бы сказал, совсем не старые, - говорит Гавриил, выхватывая у него из рук бутылку и наколдовывая себе рюмку.  
\- Ого, с этого момента - поподробнее.  
Воздух вокруг ладоней Гавриила переливается там, где он зачерпывает полные пригоршни силы. Кроули пытается не подать виду, как ему страшно, а страшно ему до дрожи.  
\- Не притворяйся, - говорит Гавриил с нажимом.  
\- Не хочешь - не объясняй, - вскидывает подбородок Кроули, - хочешь - считай меня букой, которая прячется под кроватью, чтобы укусить тебя за голую пятку. Может, это и вправду я, а может, нет.  
\- Если ты прикрываешь кого-то из своих старых дружков, то просто знай: самое страшное, что может с тобой здесь случиться, - это я. Если замечал что-то странное... Я хотел бы тебе поверить, правда, хотел бы.  
Кроули смотрит на него с недоверием, а потом смеется.  
\- Это Чистилище, и я пью виски с ангелом. Мне кажется, это само по себе достаточно странно. Но мне нравится, когда ты просишь. Давай, повтори еще раз.  
Гавриил швыряет рюмку в стену. Кроули брезгливо морщится, и потеки виски, осколки толстого стекла на полу исчезают.  
\- Не забывай, это - моя резиденция. Захочешь поговорить в следующий раз - обратись к моему секретарю и назначь время. На войне как на войне.

Когда воздух за Гавриилом беззвучно смыкается, будто и не было там никакого ангела, а о его кратком и злом визите напоминает только перевернутое кресло да потерявшие сознание стражи, Кроули сжимает свою рюмку, сминая стекло в кулаке и надеясь увидеть кровь, которая не проступает.  
Он хлопает охранников по щекам, и те медленно начинают приходить в себя, еще не понимая, что случилось. Кроули созывает совет. Он собрал в своем лагере лучших людей, спокойных, сдержанных, всегда готовых к войне и умеющих оставаться незаметными, чтобы не сеять панику - и они это знают: бывшие охотники и воины, а также демоны, некогда бывшие кем-либо из них. В ряды затесались даже несколько вампиров - вероятно, решивших закрыть глаза на темные страницы их с демонами общей истории, но, может, и разведчиков, как знать. Кроули следит, что именно говорит при них, и уверен, то, о чем они могут донести, способно только впечатлить противника.  
Он начинает с мелочей, желая показать, что не поддается тревоге. Обсуждает возможности турнира по гольфу на пустоши, обещает надрать задницу одному зарвавшемуся выпускнику Стэнфорда, который с пеленок тренировался в загородном клубе своего отца. Только когда собираются все, он спрашивает, не повышая голос:  
\- Что там со рвами по юго-восточному периметру?  
\- По юго-восточному? - Макс, неуверенный бледный юноша, один из бывших питомцев Азазеля, разочаровавшийся в ангельских методах управления, мнется, затягивая время, что делает ответ лишним.  
\- Укрепить. И выставляем патрули. Здесь что-то плохое происходит, и пока мы не выясним, что именно, за кордон выходить только группами, обо всем подозрительном докладывать непосредственно мне.  
Он обходит лагерь, радуясь непривычному для него радушию людей. Его приглашают в разные шатры, к разным кострам - он греет руки над огнем, рассказывает шутки, собранные за века в Аду, где ему было не до смеха. Его люди пируют при бледном свете костров, отражающихся в озерах на равнине. Кроули впервые со времен своей земной жизни слышит терпкий запах горящего вереска. Солнце садится, встает, садится еще раз. Технически, сон не нужен Кроули уже много веков, но ему нравится условность этой короткой смерти, добровольная беспомощность, мутные глубины сновидений, лижущие подвалы жизни, отделяя былое от грядущего. Резко бросив "не беспокоить, если не случится ничего, требующего моего вмешательства", он опускается на ложе, которое воссоздает уже много веков, где бы ни находился: резной балдахин красного дерева, полог из гобеленов, на которых изображены прекрасные юноши, золотые яблоки и единороги. Так он, мельник, сын мельника, в земной жизни представлял себе ложа королей - слабость, которую он может себе сейчас позволить.  
Какой же подонок, - думает он, сжимая кулаки. Сон не идет. Впрочем, на что он только надеялся - что ангел примет его на равных, будет считать соперником, достойным уважения и доверия? Что они будут и дальше наматывать друг вокруг друга круги, похваляясь новейшими способами засвидетельствовать свою силу? Что тот не будет вешать на Кроули всех собак и не переметнется на другую сторону, как только запахнет жаренным? А впрочем, нет никакой другой стороны, - смеется Кроули в темноте, а в голове - неожиданная пустота и легкость, - потому что не было никогда нашей стороны. И он сам дурак, если позволил себе предположить, что их совместные вылазки могли значить что-то большее.  
Но как же жалко, - неожиданно думает он, кусая губы от злости на себя. Они могли бы сработаться, и ничто в мире не смогло бы их остановить. Их бы боялись, и слухи, которые распускали бы их враги, стали бы былинами, стали бы легендами, стали бы евангелиями для грядущих поколений, пока далеких и скрытых, которые доживут до времен, когда его, Кроули, уже не будет. С Гавриилом он сумел бы достичь настоящего величия; и сразу, без перехода - каким мягким Гавриил был бы в его руках, как стонал бы, если бы Кроули вжался лицом между его ягодиц, и какими были бы на вкус его подвижные тонкие губы после того, как ангел жадно слизал бы его семя. Кроули со стоном высвобождает член, которому стало слишком тесно в белье, и переворачивается на живот, трется о простыни, резко подается бедрами вперед - раз, второй, третий, представляя под собой покорное тело, он подмял бы его под себя и трахал, пока вечный презрительный смех не перешел бы в стоны.

\- Это не он, - повторяет Гавриил себе, Азазелю, а потом еще раз себе. - Он нам нужен. Он может выставить часовых по периметру маленького лагеря, но мы не можем выставить часовых по периметру всего Чистилища, во всяком случае, только своими силами - точно не можем.  
\- Он - не единственный здесь, с кем мы могли бы объединиться, - вкрадчиво говорит Азазель. - Есть еще нелюди.  
\- О да, потому что союзы с ними всегда оборачивались для нас во благо, - зло смеется Гавриил, вспоминая панику в войсках во время войны против Люцифера, когда хоругвь оборотней перешла на сторону падших ангелов. - Ах да, я забыл, тогда тебе это было как раз на руку.  
\- Не хами.  
\- Да ладно, а мне казалось, что тогда ты собой очень гордился.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - холодно спрашивает Азазель.  
\- Ничего, - Гавриил понимает, что просто срывает на ангеле злость за отступничество другого да за подначки, но не может остановиться, - прости.  
\- Хорошо, я понимаю твое нежелание связываться с нелюдями, - мягко говорит Азазель, как больному ребенку, - они ненадежны. Я могу подойти к кому-то из бывших демонов, оставшихся нейтральными, хотя они могут быть недоверчиво настроены ко мне.  
\- Нет, ты прав. Я попробую сначала встретиться с нелюдями.  
Они, впрочем, приходят сами, опередив его, что на миг выводит Гавриила из равновесия - его все чаще застают врасплох, перехватывают инициативу, слишком многое происходит у него под боком без его ведома и согласия. Нелюди клином стоят на лугу перед его домом, с лицами, как у каменных скульптур - отстраненными, лишенными человеческих желаний. Во главе клина - ругару, у которого он отбивал Кроули.  
\- А что, кто-то умер? - спрашивает Гавриил, пытаясь вызвать на их лицах хоть какое-нибудь чувство.  
\- Мы посовещались и решили: мы расскажем тебе, что происходит, но только после того, как ты выдашь нам Кроули, - без обиняков сообщает ругару.  
Гавриил смеется, хотя глаза его серьезны. На лицах у представителей делегации не двигается ни одна мышца. Наконец он говорит:  
\- Вы что, серьезно? Это - не ко мне, а к его бойскаутам.  
\- Мы знаем, что ты к нему вхож. Вот и сделай так, чтобы он смог незаметно исчезнуть. Это мы ведь нужны тебе, не наоборот.  
\- Ты зарываешься, - говорит Гавриил, его глаза опасно сужаются. - Ты забываешь, где твое место.  
\- Правда? Мне кажется, заблуждаешься здесь ты. Думаешь, что ты - хозяин этого места, когда на самом деле ты - только пух да старая слава.  
Гавриил щелкает пальцами, и делегация исчезает. Ему почти хочется последовать за ними и вдоволь насмеяться, наблюдая, как они пытаются отмыться от дегтя и перьев, в которых оказались вывалянными, но решает, что незачем, как высказался Кроули, дразнить зверей в зоопарке. У него другие планы. Гавриил думает: Чистилище его меняет по собственной логике, против его желания, перемалывает его кости и волю, превращая во что-то, чем он должен быть по мнению создателей этого причудливого места. Впервые за тысячелетия лишенный власти над чужими жизнями и, главное, над своей он чувствует сначала только злость, а потом - почти ничего: ему кажется, его остается мало, совсем мало, а раз это сейчас не он, то некому злиться.

Кроули просыпается от того, что за ним кто-то следит. Первые секунды он притворяется спящим, не понимая еще толком, где находится. Узнает знакомую ауру Кубрика, который слишком верил в ангелов.  
\- Пришел этот твой, - брезгливо говорит Кубрик.  
Кроули перекатывается на спину, прикрывает глаза ладонью от слишком яркого света, а у самого - ком в горле.  
\- Что хочет?  
\- Помощи, - зло хохочет тот. - Говорит, от нас зависит спасение всего Чистилища.  
Кроули встает; завязывает на двойной виндзор сначала синий галстук, потом красный в маленькие рельефные флер-де-лис, потом зеленый, ожидая, пока руки перестанут дрожать; застегивает запонки потемневшего от времени перламутра.  
\- Не всего Чистилища, - он распахивает двери зала, в котором его ждет Гавриил, и его подданные с тихим шелестом расступаются перед ним. - В нашем лагере все под контролем, и мы принимаем всех желающих. А вы - разбирайтесь сами, как вы оставляли разбираться нас.  
По толпе проносится одобрительный ропот.  
\- Можешь считать это жестом доброй воли, - Гавриил обращается только к нему, не удостоив собравшуюся толпу даже взглядом; возможно, так он оказывает Кроули честь или указывает им на их место, все равно, Кроули кажется, что это неверное решение. - Нелюди предлагают помощь. Они знают, что происходит, и готовы поделиться информацией и объединиться со мной, если я выдам им тебя.  
Кроули идет вдоль ряда своих приспешников, внимательно заглядывая им в глаза.  
\- Виктор, думаешь, он имеет достаточно власти над нами, чтобы кому-либо меня выдать?  
\- Это вряд ли, сэр.  
\- Гордон, думаешь, наш кордон так хлипок, что его сможет взять жалкая горстка, даже, не побоюсь этого слова, стайка полулюдей?  
Тот в ответ только смеется, опуская руку на кобуру. Кроули хмурится, в картинном жесте разводит руки и пожимает плечами, улыбается Гавриилу:  
\- Мне кажется, если ты позволил им вообразить, будто выдать меня - в твоей власти, то ты их круто дезинформировал. Я мог бы обратить их внимание на это вопиющее безобразие, но, по старой дружбе, не стану.  
Гавриил улыбается одними губами:  
\- Я сдерживал их до этого дня. Они знали, что объявить войну тебе - это объявить войну и мне, и с нами обоими они не справились бы. Если я к ним присоединюсь или хотя бы отойду в сторону, у тебя нет шансов.  
Кроули окидывает взглядом собравшихся:  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я - не один. В конечном итоге, выбирать им. Вы согласились бы поддержать ангелов, которые никогда не поддерживали вас? - спрашивает он у толпы, и, прислушавшись к ропоту, бросает Гавриилу: - Вот видишь.  
\- Тебе выбирать, - говорит Гавриил и растворяется в воздухе.  
Кроули знает, кто стоит за смертями, и ему не остается ничего, кроме как действовать. "В конце концов, это я планировал с самого начала", - думает он, успокаивая себя. Он вытесывает себе посох из бука, чтобы тот связывал его при ходьбе с этой землей и водой, у буков глубокие корни. Он вброд переходит ручей, уничтожая следы, смывая со ступней запах обитаемых мест. Он проходит рощу, надеясь, что его тень зацепится за ветви и не увяжется следом, а еще переходит горы и ущелья между ними, что подобны смерти. Луна почти полная - до полнолуния остается всего несколько дней, мир замер в шатком равновесии, как древняя ваза на самом краешке стола. Кроули разводит костер из папоротника, вереска и жимолости, скармливает ему веточку за веточкой, прикрывает ладонями от порывов ветра, пока тот не разгорается как следует. Потом он разрезает себе ладонь и держит над пламенем, сцеживая кровь. Запах дыма от крови напоминает ему об Аде, хотя образы менее четкие, чем он боялся, - вместо них проступают воспоминания о людях из его лагеря, рассказывающих истории, собравшись вокруг огня.  
Он не замечает, когда именно оказывается в темноте не один, - что-то меняется в воздухе, в разогретой за день липкой земле под ногами. Он поднимает взгляд. В неверных отблесках костра он не может разглядеть, в каком облике она явилась, - кажется ему то девчушкой с тонкими птичьими лодыжками и острыми бугорками еще не доспевших грудей, то зрелой женой с пышными бедрами и грудями тяжелыми, как сырое тесто, то ссохшейся старухой, скрипящей зубами, как камнями.  
\- Приветствую, жено, - говорит он. - Я пришел, чтобы оказать тебе почтение.  
Она наклоняется над огнем, вдыхая жертвенный дым. Он сцеживает кровь в каменную чашу, и женщина облизывает губы.  
\- Мне нужно набираться сил, чтобы вернуться в мир. Мои дети по собственной воле возвращают свои души, чтобы они влились в меня, а потом я верну их миру. Уже скоро, - тихо говорит она, грозная, как растрескавшаяся после долгой засухи земля, покрытая глубокими бороздами.  
\- Кто-нибудь - я - смогу выйти за тобой, когда для тебя распахнется дверь? - спрашивает Кроули, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы.  
\- Никто из вас не понимает своего ничтожества, это смешно, - она встает, отряхивает подол юбки. Кроули не знает, на что надеялся; единственный козырь, при помощи которого собирался ее уговаривать, когда планировал найти Чистилище и заполучить при ее помощи идеальную армию, - обещание близкого освобождения - выскользнул у него из рук.  
Когда Великая Мать уже почти растаяла во мгле, она вдруг останавливается и говорит, не оборачиваясь, отвечая на так и не заданные вопросы:  
\- Кстати, от смертных, рожденных, когда я была в заточении, мне проку нет - они слабые. И я не пользуюсь вашими человеческими приспособлениями для убийства.  
Кроули ждет, пока костер не потухнет. Дотлевающие угли скрипят, как половицы под осторожными шагами; во тьму то и дело отлетают искры и сразу исчезают. Он ухмыляется себе под нос, начинает мурлыкать арию Риголетто, но умолкает, вытягивается на спине, наслаждаясь теплой темнотой. Пока он винил в убийствах Великую Мать, ему было тревожно, но не страшно, знание всегда успокаивало, каким бы неблагоприятным оно ни было. Сейчас, когда он узнал, что между ними ходит неизвестный убийца, пускай и более слабый, по его загривку пробегают мурашки. Это многое меняет, тактику защиты придется перекроить. А еще - ему становится интересно.  
Он телепортируется в лагерь, на обратном пути уже нет нужды в долгой древней ходьбе. Созывает совет, отдает несколько коротких приказов. С недовольным ропотом, от которого он на какой-то миг замер в тревоге, его люди покоряются.

Следующего мертвого находит сам Гавриил. Душа уже истончалась, как всегда бывает перед тем, как исчезнуть, - Гавриил даже не уверен, куда они уходят, в Рай ли, в Лимб, или на следующее перерождение. Тело с содранной кожей свернулось клубочком под кустом, влажно поблескивающее, как тропический фрукт. Гавриил садится на липком от крови песке рядом, махает над телом рукой, сгоняя мух, сейчас ему это кажется очень важным.  
Гавриила душит злость - и вот песок с восточных холмов с грохотом осыпается в воду, чернеют, съеживаясь, листья на деревьях, с тихим треском рассыпаются ссохшиеся в паутину кустарники, а жухлую траву рвут порывы ветра. Он замирает среди смерча, закрыв глаза. Он исправит все потом, позже, после полуночи или утром, но сейчас, когда темнота густая, как смола, наступает его время. Земля расходится, открываются новые каньоны, в которых грохочут потоки, ворочая камни на дне, те скрипят, как старые кости. Но вдруг ветер замирает. Гавриил босыми ступнями чувствует, как из земли вырастают новые шелковые побеги травы. Он раскрывает глаза.  
\- Не обидишься, что я тут убрался немного? - спрашивает Кроули, посасывая травинку. - А то неаккуратно вышло.  
\- Вон.  
\- Что ж ты сразу грубишь-то, чему вас только в Раю учили? Я выставил патрули, но с одним условием - ты докладываешь мне, что происходит.  
\- Пыл-то поумерь.  
\- Я в ответе перед ними, они должны знать, против чего выступают, так что либо информацию на стол, либо я снимаю патрули.  
\- Перед демонами ты тоже был в ответе?  
\- Перед своими - безусловно.  
\- А все знали, кого ты считаешь своим, а кого нет? Еще до начала действий?  
Кроули хрипло смеется, хлопает Гавриила по колену, тот ежится.  
\- Верно мыслишь - в этом-то вся и штука.  
Гавриил молчит некоторое время, упрямо закусив губу. На протяжении последних дней он то и дело ловил себя на мысли: надо рассказать об этом Кроули, но осекался. Ему не хватало Кроули, казалось, что с Кроули все становится понятнее и четче.  
\- С чего это вдруг начал делать нам подачки?  
\- Я думал, что знаю, кто за этим стоит. Я ошибался.  
Гавриил смеется, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Потом машет рукой:  
\- Просвети меня.  
Кроули со вздохом садится и принимается рассказывать, что пригодный кусок вселенной, с которого было создано Чистилище, поначалу показавшийся ангелам пустым, на самом деле таковым не являлся - в нем веками неспокойно дремало существо, гораздо более древнее, чем их небеса и их вера, равное веками с их богом и их смертью. Она сперва не заметила, что оказалась в заточении, а потом, когда проснулась и посмотрела на мир мутными ото сна глазами, было уже поздно. Она металась в клетке, пытаясь разорвать плетение реальности, и Чистилище преисполнилось кровью; потоки ее слез размывали реальность, и на земле наводнения слизывали берега. Ее многие хотели освободить: дети - из любви, остальные - по иным соображениям.  
\- Хотя мы все - ее дети, в некотором роде, - добавляет Кроули, разводя руками. - Она - из тех, на ком держится мир, ничего с этим не поделаешь. Говорит, что скоро освободится, я ставлю на драконов, - у них были неплохие разработки.  
\- Не слышу в твоем голосе облегчения.  
\- Точно. Говорит, что наши проблемы - не от нее. Так что я, с твоего милостивого разрешения, выставил патрули. Впрочем, если это не она, то убийца может оказаться внутри любых ограждений, может, это вообще ты - тебя меньше всего подозревают.  
Кроули начинает хохотать, но получается не очень убедительно.  
\- И когда ты собирался рассказать мне о ней? - спрашивает Гавриил, массируя виски.  
\- Тебе? Не знаю, как насчет "никогда"? Я собирался от нее откупиться.  
\- Душами?  
\- В частности. Еще я знал, как ее выпустить, но это ей не понадобится - нелюди подсуетились первыми, так что нам она не угроза, да и им - уже ненадолго.  
Кроули не задумывался о том, как будет выглядеть ее исход. Если бы речь шла о нем, он придумал бы эффекты подраматичнее - мало ли, с кем из свидетелей этого события потом еще придется свидеться - грозовую ночь с яркими молниями или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Но великая мать исчезает перед полуднем, когда каждый занят своими делами. Большинство даже не сразу замечает, когда края реальности расступаются, а когда обращают на это внимание, то уже почти поздно. Кроули видит Чистилище таким, каким его описывали в легендах, таким, каким оно является на самом деле - обгоревшие гулкие своды и мертвый ветер над темной водой. Но наваждение длится всего лишь миг, а потом тает. Реальность захлопывается, как пыльная шкатулка с сокровищами.  
\- Все кончено, - говорит он Гавриилу, - во всяком случае, эта глава. Самое интересное, боюсь, еще только начинается.  
Над скалами проносится ликующий вой, звонкий, гулкий - нечеловеки празднуют освобождение своей матери. Наутро трава на лугах смята, на песке у ручья - причудливые отпечатки лап, не являющихся ни звериными, ни человеческими, а на ветвях - клоки густой шерсти. Кроули морщится, как от головной боли. Его тревожит то, что их ликование каким-то образом передается всем остальным, даже его людям, которые должны бы быть осмотрительнее. Сжимая револьвер, он обходит периметр лагеря, все равно остающегося самой укрепленной частью Чистилища. Вокруг сигнальных огней часовые на посту распивают медовуху. Кроули рвет и мечет, на первых встреченных рычит, вторым, третьим, четвертым уже угрожает дисциплинарной поркой, но каждому шепотом говорит: "Ты же понимаешь, я не могу так опозорить лучшего своего воина", - и они, польщенные, даже вытягиваются по струнке. Впрочем, он подозревает, что запала хватает ненадолго, и веселье продолжается у него за спиной, стоит ему отойти.   
\- Вампиры говорят, это она убивала. Теперь все будет спокойно. Снимаем посты? - спрашивает Виктор, ставший его правой рукой. - Народ не может все время стоять навытяжку.  
Кроули вспоминает ночь, когда перешел реки, долы и горы, чтобы встретиться с Великой Матерью; неизвестность, наступившая после встречи, будоражила больше, чем присутствие древнего загадочного существа перед ним. Он мнется:  
\- Нелюди сейчас неспокойны, думаю, пока не стоит. Присматривайте на всякий случай. К тому же, возможно, шпионы от них есть и в нашем лагере.  
Виктор смотрит на него, прищурившись. Кроули подозревает, что тот ему не верит, - будь он на его месте, сам бы не поверил. Опасно темнить перед своими людьми, если они стали твоими именно потому, что ты обещал быть с ними честным. Будто прочитав его мысли, Виктор говорит:  
\- Ты не упоминал, что мы защищаем лагерь от существа, которому не сможем противостоять.  
Кроули со вздохом садится на мокрую от росы траву.  
\- Вообще-то, только не говори пока никому, опасна была не она. Мы не знаем, кто. Может, кто-то, с кем ты каждый день играешь в кости. Может, ангелы. Мы не знаем. Главное, неясно, зачем они это делают, да и как.  
В ту минуту над рвами свистят первые тросы. Кроули реагирует не сразу, как и дозорные, расслабленные, благостные, - а над рвами, утыканными заостренными колами, уже лезут нелюди, как жирные огромные муравьи, дождавшиеся своего часа.  
\- К оружию, - кричит Виктор, запуская сигнальный зеленый факел, чтобы предупредить стражей в других частях лагеря; он еще не знает, что в этом нет нужды - штурм начался по всему периметру одновременно, и никто сейчас даже не смотрит в небо.  
Лагерь готовился на случай атаки, но скорее понарошку, чтобы чем-то занять время, тянущееся в Чистилище нестерпимо медленно. Все помнят про расплавленную смолу, крюки для отбрасывания лестниц, переброшенных наступающими через ров, но в полутьме, разрываемой только вспышками факелов - дружеских и чужих, - часовые путаются, сталкиваются друг с другом, бестолково мечутся и все не могут собраться.  
\- Стрелы! - кричит Кроули, перебегая от поста к посту, стараясь не отсвечивать на фоне неба, и за рвы летят, сначала по одной, а потом - почти лавиной, как и задумывалось, стрелы с зажженным оперением. Из стана наступающих доносится сдавленный вой. Кто-то срывается с лестниц, падает прямо на воткнутые в их дно колья; в Чистилище тяжело, очень тяжело умирать - повреждения, которые на земле оказались бы смертельными, здесь являются только мучительными, и это хуже.  
Кроули как раз успевает подхватить Гордона, упавшего с размозженной булыжником головой, - половина черепа превратилась в кровавое месиво, но второй глаз удивленно моргает, перекошенный рот шипит: "Праща"; Кроули машет подтягивающимся из глубины лагеря отрядам, а сам, пригнувшись, бросается дальше, хотя краем глаза еще успевает заметить, как стремительно затягивается рана охотника.   
Земля под его ногами размокла от крови, он то и дело поскальзывается, чертыхается, но бежит дальше. Если бежать достаточно быстро, возможно, не придется умирать, - бьется в голове, да только бежит он по кругу, и безопасности нет нигде. К тому же, часть патрулей разошлась по дальним округам Чистилища, а часть празднует, подкупленная кажущимся послаблением. Никто не смотрит вверх, и совершенно зря, потому что там кружат на пыльных грозовых крыльях, сливаясь с тучами, гарпии, выставив вперед когтистые лапы. Кроули узнает их сиплые крики, прежде чем различает тени наверху. "Гарпии!" - кричит он, но ему уже все равно, расслышит ли кто-либо из его людей, лагерь он сумеет отстроить, созвать новых или рассеявшихся старых, но для этого надо сперва суметь спастись сейчас. Его колени подкашиваются, ладони мерзко потеют, и сил остается ровно на то, чтобы закатиться под полог ближайшего шатра. Талант стратега состоит в том, чтобы отличать время для героизма от моментов, когда героизм неуместен, - думает он, сжавшись в пыльной темноте и пытаясь не дышать, чтобы вовремя различить звуки крадущегося большого зверя, привыкшего на охоте быть тихим. Он знает, что у гарпий отличный нюх, даже лучше, чем их ночное видение. Ждать остается совсем недолго.  
Первая неловко тыкается лицом под полог - на земле они гораздо менее маневренные, чем в воздухе. У нее красивое лицо, отчаянно молодое.  
\- Цып-цып-цып, - скалится Кроули, хватает ее за волосы, резко дергает на себя, так что она теряет равновесие, и вонзает кинжал ей в горло.  
Она ждет обжигающей боли, растерянности, беспомощности. Она совсем, кажется, не ждет, что кровь будет медленно вытекать из ее вен, сердце будет биться все медленнее, все тише. Кроули прижимает ее к себе, будто в объятиях, пока она не умирает, и когда свет в ее желтых птичьих глазах, таких страшных на человеческом лице, меркнет, происходит нечто странное. Воздух вокруг него мутнеет, густеет, как вода по весне, а потом закручивается в воронку. Кроули еле успевает отшатнуться, ему отчетливо кажется, что с дна воронки он слышит запах серы, слышит знакомый сухой треск ломающихся костей в Аду. Он трясет головой. А полог уже колышется снова - кто-то пробирается внутрь. Он все убивает и убивает.  
Его ладони мокрые от темнеющей смрадной крови, кинжал выскальзывает, а следующая гарпия все не идет. Он вжимается в землю, как большая кошка, готовящаяся к прыжку. Впервые за все то время, что он прячется, прислушивается к звукам битвы снаружи. Ему кажется, что они становятся тише, но он ни в чем не уверен, а выглядывать желания нет. Издали доносится гул охотничьего рога и звонкое пение. Он судорожно пытается вытереть руки об куртку, тоже грязную, прижимает тыльные стороны ладоней ко лбу. Он боится верить в спасение.  
Отряды Гавриила проносятся над лагерем, сея смятение и разнимая группки сражающихся: собранные деловитые ангелы, люди с сухо поджатыми губами. Гавриил оглядывается по сторонам, но в поднявшейся пыли не разглядеть ничего. К горлу подступает нежданная стылая паника.  
Он находит Кроули только ближе к утру, когда догорают костры, раненные подштопаны и почти расчищена кровавая жижа. Смеется тем смехом, который всегда приходит после опасности или удара в ухо:  
\- Ты - как принцесса, которая вечно нуждается в спасении. Смотри, чтобы это не вошло у тебя в привычку.  
Он прижимается к Кроули, обхватив его за плечи, на миг вжимается носом в изгиб его шеи. Твердость костей под теплой кожей, мягкое тело под его ладонями кажутся единственным понятным, что остается во все более суматошном мире.  
\- Знаешь...  
А потом он видит вокруг демона мертвые тела гарпий.

\- Если тебе нравятся цепи, то мог бы просто так и сказать, - обиженно говорит Кроули. Тяжелые наручники в кровь растерли его запястья, он ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. - К тому же, мы, кажется, не договорились о стоп-слове.  
Гавриила изумляет, насколько он успел привыкнуть к Кроули: ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы увидеть, каким тот предстает перед остальными ангелами или нелюдями с чутким нюхом. То, что сидит перед ним, мало похоже на человека. Он медленно вдыхает, считает до десяти, выдыхает. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки.  
\- Итак, давай начнем сначала. Как ты их убил?  
\- В Аду было несколько клинков, убивающих все живое. Да еще Кольт. Я задумался и провел свое расследование, и знаешь, что оказалось?  
Кроули замолкает, с вызовом смотрит на Гавриила, будто ждет вопроса. Гавриил отворачивается, больше он ему не поддастся, даже в мелочах. Он слушает, как шумит за стенами ветер, царапает камень – но стоит ему щелкнуть пальцами, как они переносятся в подземелье, которое он срисовал из как-то раз виденной малобюджетной драмы о средневековье. Не оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть, изумился ли Кроули. Наконец тот не выдерживает молчания и продолжает:  
\- В кинжалах были перья ангелов, иногда - волоски. В рукояти Кольта – вся благодать падшего ангела. Смешно - люди тысячелетиями совершенствуют способы убивать друг друга, и даже спустя все это время самым губительным остается именно ваша благодать. Ты не знал?  
Гавриил сглатывает, наконец оборачивается.  
\- Откуда ты взял благодать?  
\- Слюна, - ухмыляется Кроули, - ты пил у меня, помнишь. Еще - волос, с того дня, когда ты меня вытащил из пасти ругару. Решил запастись, когда тут запахло жареным.  
Гавриила душит злость от того, что моменты, которые он считал дружеским времяпровождением, которые были для него важны, для демона были лишь предлогом получить то, что он хотел, а хотел он смерти. Кроули, впрочем, не смотрит на него, продолжает, ухмыляясь себе под нос:  
\- Ну да, гарпий убил я, но даже у смертных есть понятие самозащиты. А тех, остальных, я не убивал.  
\- Суду докажешь. Своим людям, они, кстати, очень злы, - говорит Гавриил, складывая ладони перед губами, будто пытаясь остановить слова.  
\- Ты подумай, зачем это мне?  
\- Учитывая все, что я о тебе знаю, - вполне вероятно, что просто для удовольствия.  
\- Я их не убивал.  
\- Это я уже слышал.  
Кроули тяжело вздыхает, снова пытается устроиться поудобнее, чтобы наручники не так жали на затекшие запястья, подгибает под себя ноги. Некоторое время молчит и наконец говорит:  
\- Мне кажется, кто-то пытается сюда вломиться.  
Гавриил вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит придумать объяснение получше. В Чистилище вроде бы фейсконтроля нет, открыты круглосуточно. Достаточно всего-то подождать. Или запихнуть дуло себе в горло, если дело срочное.  
\- Не с той стороны пытается вломиться, - нетерпеливо шепчет Кроули, жмурится, как от тяжелой мигрени. - Может, хоть воды дашь?  
\- Говори.  
Кроули картинно сглатывает, откашливается - сначала дергается, будто пытался прикрыть рот ладонью, но от лязга цепей оставляет эту затею и выпрямляется.  
\- Я сначала не поверил своим глазам, когда это увидел. Ну, когда убил первую. Потом было время убедиться, - он скалится и не выглядит особенно виноватым. - Похоже, души, убитые в Чистилище, возвращаются в Ад, наверное, навсегда. И в проход, который открывается для них, может проскочить кто-то еще, меня самого чуть пару раз не засосало, когда я замешкался. Не хотелось бы туда вернуться, тамошний климат мне, знаешь ли, не по душе.  
\- Отлично, просто отлично, - говорит Гавриил, прикусывая губу. - Ты видел кого-то, по ту сторону?  
Кроули трясет головой, от чего цепи снова лязгают. Гавриил морщится.  
\- Может, я вообще ошибаюсь, если ты готов рискнуть и не обратить на это внимание, - услужливо подсказывает Кроули.  
\- Если я тебе не поверю, ты имеешь в виду.  
\- Либо если ты мне не поверишь, - легко соглашается Кроули. - Рано или поздно мы узнаем, кто был прав. Если прав был я, конечно.  
Кроули остается в одиночестве. Сначала он просто сидит, запрокинув голову, - уснул, с неожиданным умилением понимает Гавриил, а потом накатывает злость: только человек с чистой совестью имеет право уснуть вот так, на полу камеры, в грязном окровавленном костюме. Во сне Кроули очень бледный, круги под глазами прорисовываются четче, а скулы кажутся острее. Гавриил прижимается лбом к поверхности, которая с этой стороны выглядит, как стекло, а с обратной - как влажная каменная стена, и медленно дышит, вспоминая, как дышал на земле, пытаясь через движения грудной клетки, холодную тяжесть воздуха внутри стать ближе к своему человеку. Впрочем, для него-то дыхание всегда было умением, приобретенным по свободному выбору, но не для Кроули, который дышал, мерз, потел, испражнялся, засыпал, подложив ладонь под щеку: такой слабый, такой уязвимый. Он, тем временем, просыпается, пытается потянуться, но лязг цепей его останавливает. Морщится, когда наручники сжимают затекшие руки, пытается вращать запястьями. Поднимает взгляд - будь стена прозрачной и с его стороны, он смотрел бы прямо Гавриилу в глаза, тот сам строил это место и знает, что такое невозможно, но все равно вздрагивает. Кроули пытается приподняться, оглядывается, кричит, задрав голову:  
\- Эй, есть кто живой? - и хмыкает себе под нос, как особенно удачной шутке. - Я все еще жду воду!  
И добавляет, подумав:  
\- От виски тоже бы не отказался.  
Некоторое время он сидит, не двигаясь, потом начинает стучать ногой в стену.  
\- Ладно, можете не приносить виски, но просто отзовитесь.  
\- Так и будешь стоять здесь вечность? - спрашивает Азазель, появившийся рядом с Гавриилом.  
\- Мне нравится вид.  
\- Кто-нибудь, эй, я знаю, вы слушаете, - кричит Кроули, оглядываясь с ужасом. Гавриил не знает, что тот видит в каменных стенах, в полной тишине. - Отзовитесь, я знаю, что вы там.  
Гавриил неуверенно смотрит на Азазеля, будто спрашивая разрешения. Тот крепко берет его за предплечье и уводит.  
\- Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь ошибаться, - говорит он успокаивающе.   
\- Я ненавижу выбирать, - и, когда Азазель смотрит на него непонимающе, добавляет: - Он или Чистилище.  
\- Даже так? – щурится Азазель.  
\- Да, - Гавриил трясет головой. - Не знаю.  
Против его воли, почти незаметно, Кроули стал для него воплощением того, ради чего существует Чистилище, странное место, где всем предложен второй шанс. Гавриил видел, как радуется обществу своих людей и как ценит их бывший неплохой портной и полный мерзавец, ставший впоследствии повелителем Ада: никогда еще он не сталкивался с таким разительным превращением, и это заставляло его защищать Чистилище еще отчаяннее. Если люди, заключенные в свои тленные и слабые тела, способны были на преданность и отвагу после двух смертей и многих предательств, значит, нельзя было отнимать у них еще один шанс. И когда Кроули, вопреки всему, на что он надеялся, таки оказался предателем (не говоря уж о том, другом, - Гавриил прикусывает губу), ангелу кажется, будто рушится мир, в который он хотел бы верить.  
Гавриил переносится в бывший лагерь Кроули, вспоминает, как побывал там в предыдущий раз, еще до резни и штурма, когда пришел предлагать Кроули объединиться. Ряды людей Кроули, смыкающиеся перед ним, ослепительно яркое солнце, Кроули - невозмутимый и уверенный в себе, так непохожий на ту сломанную тряпичную куклу, которая сейчас захлебывается криком в каменном мешке, чтобы заглушить гул тишины и тонны земли над ним. Они ведь правда любили его, на многое готовы были пойти, чтобы его защитить, - вдруг понимает Гавриил; он уже сам не знает, во что верить.  
Сейчас лагерь почти пуст, лишь ветер ворочает траву и клочки бумаги. В тусклом преддождевом свете оставшиеся шатры кажутся потрепанными и грязными. Потухающие кострища дают больше дыма, чем тепла. Ему навстречу выходит мальчонка лет шести с грязным щенком в охапку. Пронзительно кричит: "Незнакомец - опасность", не сводя с Гавриила подозрительного взгляда. "Этот-то чем мог нагрешить, чтобы заработать место в Чистилище?" - растерянно думает Гавриил, а ему навстречу уже выходят старые знакомые. Кубрик - с двухстволкой наперевес, а Гордон кажется безоружным, но Гавриил уверен, что первое впечатление обманчиво, и если охотника хорошенько обыскать, то получится натрясти целый арсенал.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Я должен понять, - говорить Гавриил.  
\- Нечего понимать, - Гордон сплевывает через плечо. - Он трусоват. Он долго пытал людей, там, в Аду. Но он единственный нас слушал.  
\- Кто без греха - пусть первый бросит камень, - добавляет Кубрик. - Гарпий он убил, но не остальных.  
\- Он говорит то же. Но не все, кажется, согласны, - Гавриил окидывает взглядом опустевший лагерь, а сам с удивлением думает: они ведь действительно уважают его, не ослеплены восхищением или страхом, но любят. Несмотря на гниющую душу, несмотря на Ад. Он боится им поверить, он хочет им поверить.  
\- Это их право, и им потом зачтется, - у Кубрика тяжелый взгляд и тихий голос палача.  
\- Многие остались? - спрашивает Гавриил, разворачивая шоколадку и предлагая собеседникам по кусочку, но они не берут. Воцаряется молчание.  
\- Немногие, - наконец признает Гордон, - но они - лучшие. Виктор, те, кого собрал он - копы, солдаты. Они хорошо все понимают про начальников-мудаков.  
\- Я хотел бы поверить ему, - наконец говорит Гавриил, пропуская оскорбление мимо ушей, и на него накатывает волна облегчения. - Дайте мне доказательство, хоть одно.  
А издалека к ним бежит, размахивая руками, покрасневший парень, которого Гавриил уже видел в лагере, прибывший сюда раньше него.  
\- На минуту, - и Гордон с Кубриком ступают ему навстречу.  
Они говорят тихо, но Гавриил слышит все. Нельзя радоваться такому, - думает он, но он очень, до дрожи рад, и когда Гордон говорит: "У тебя есть твое доказательство, можешь запихнуть его себе в задницу", - он почти готов его расцеловать. Не дослушав, он коротко кивает и переносится обратно, в камеру Кроули.  
\- Виктора убили. Ты свободен.  
Наручники исчезают, будто их и не было. Кроули ошеломленно замирает, потом начинает растирать затекшие запястья. Раны затягиваются мгновенно.  
\- У этой камеры нет дверей, - очень спокойно говорит он.  
\- Что?  
\- Здесь нет дверей, только камень. Я думал, вечность буду в камне.  
\- На моем месте ты сделал бы то же, - быстро шепчет Гавриил, обхватывая его плечи.  
\- Пошел на хрен, - очень четко, по слогам произносит Кроули. - Я не был там и не смог его защитить.

\- Мы продолжали верить в тебя, - говорит Кубрик, и Гордон кивает. - Верили не все.  
\- Мне ждать неприятностей? Черт, как хорошо снова оказаться дома, - Кроули раскидывается в своем любимом кожаном кресле, на террасе с видом на меловые холмы, и для самого себя неожиданно понимает, что, действительно, несмотря ни на что, начал считать это место своим домом.  
\- Неприятностей не будет, - твердо говорит Гордон.  
Они хоронят Виктора за лагерем, на равнине. Могила неглубокая, потому что вода подступает очень близко к поверхности, под конец лопаты зачерпывают только жижу, а гробокопатели - по щиколотки в воде. Гроб они накрывают невесть где добытым американским флагом, это Лэнди, который некогда тоже был фэбээровцем, настоял - сказал, что Виктору бы понравилось.  
\- Его глаза всегда были обращены к небесам и были вратами к ним, - говорит Кроули то единственное, что помнит из Данте. - Я бы хотел сказать, что он умер героем, защищая нас всех, но это не так. Он умер впервые, потому что знал слишком мало. И во второй раз - по той же причине. Я виноват в этом, потому что до сих пор не знаю достаточно и меня не было в лагере тогда.  
Он окидывает собравшихся взглядом. По плывущим мостам маршируют войска, далеко, в тишине. Вдруг в толпе он замечает Гавриила - вокруг него воздух мерцает от чар, слегка изменяющих облик, но Кроули все равно его узнает. Он щурится, только этого здесь и не хватало, но продолжает, глядя ангелу прямо в глаза:  
\- Впрочем, это самонадеянно с моей стороны. Даже будь я тут, вероятно, я бы ничем не смог ему помочь, и даже не могу пообещать, что это не повторится. Могу только просить вас быть бдительными и осторожными, он бы этого хотел.  
Он первый бросает горсть земли на крышку гроба. На засыпанную могилу выплескивает полфляги виски, Виктору бы понравилось, как и флаг.  
Люди медленно начинают расходиться. Кто-то пожимает ему руку: особенно рьяно - он замечает - те, кто, по словам Кубрика, уходили из лагеря во время его заточения. Вина не хуже держит людей, чем уважение, - довольно думает он. Наконец возле могилы остается только он и белобрысый костлявый юноша, державшийся на краю толпы.  
\- Тебе здесь не место, - говорит Кроули Гавриилу. - Можешь снять чары, тебя все равно ни с кем не спутаешь.  
Когда он оборачивается, Гавриил уже в своем привычном облике.  
\- Прости.  
\- Что ты сказал? - Кроули вскидывает бровь.  
\- Извини, что я считал, будто это ты убиваешь людей, потому что ты демон, который на протяжении нескольких сотен лет только этим и занимался, да и при жизни был тем еще подонком. Мне до сих пор иногда кажется, что это мог быть ты - ты мог договориться с кем-то, чтобы тебе обеспечили алиби. Но я не представляю, зачем могла понадобиться такая игра, так что, предположительно, ты невиновен, и потому я извиняюсь за свои подозрения.  
Кроули некоторое время молчит, наклонив голову, а потом наконец смеется:  
\- Вот так гораздо убедительнее.  
\- Я просто защищаю Чистилище. Я думаю, ты должен меня понять. Особенно сейчас.  
Кроули наклоняется, бережно разравнивает на могиле песок.  
\- Знаешь, что я на самом деле понял? Мы можем сколько угодно играться в богов, но от нас очень мало зависит. Расслабься, ты выглядишь смешно.  
\- Мало? - спрашивает Гавриил, и небо темнеет у них над головой, день оборачивается ночью, над ними тускло вспыхивает луна, как блюдо, а равнина вздыбливается, подергивается острыми рваными холмами, похожими на хребты больших подземных животных, отряхивающихся ото сна. Улыбнувшись, он щелкает пальцами, и все возвращается на круги своя. - Может быть. Приятно было бы так думать. Но тут даже луна не сдвинется с места без моего приказания. Без меня здесь все снова станет так, как раньше, а рано или поздно, я отсюда тоже уйду. Кстати, об этом...  
В голосе Гавриила звучит столько сомнений, что Кроули поневоле вскидывается:  
\- Не сочти за критику, но, думаю, ты пробудешь здесь дольше, чем я. У меня много всего за душой, но я никогда не был пыточных дел мастером.  
\- Да-да, эту речевку я от тебя уже слышал. Проехали.  
Гавриил внимательно рассматривает свои ладони, будто видит их впервые. Когда он снова начинает говорить, в его голосе звучит сталь, он частит, будто, если остановится, уже не сможет открыть рот снова:  
\- И, так как ты пробудешь здесь дольше, я бы хотел, чтобы, когда я уйду, ты занял мое место.  
\- Хорошая шутка, чувак, - говорит Кроули. - Смех удлиняет жизнь, только, прости, мы оба уже умерли.  
\- Я серьезно, - говорит Гавриил, поднимая взгляд, и недоверие Кроули разом испаряется.  
\- А я вот уверен - этот твой пробудет здесь гораздо дольше, чем даже я, – и добавляет с издевкой: - Не сочти за критику, конечно.  
\- Азазель? Я думал об этом, но ему так и не сумел объяснить, что это место создано не для ангелов, во всяком случае, не только для них. Думаю, с тобой у Чистилища шансы лучше. После того, как я над тобой поработаю, конечно.  
\- Звучит, как нечто, о чем дети узнать не должны, - Кроули ухмыляется, тянет время.  
Вместо того чтобы отшутиться, как Кроули ожидал, Гавриил встает, делает шаг к нему. Вблизи видно, что у него усталые покрасневшие глаза.  
\- Это хорошо, что ты сомневаешься. Не будь у тебя сомнений, я бы усомнился в своем выборе, а я хотел бы, чтобы это был именно ты. Но я не буду предлагать во второй раз.   
Кроули нервно сглатывает. И соглашается. А потом происходит то, что он никак не может объяснить, - Гавриил делает еще один шаг, перекрывающий оставшееся расстояние между ними, обхватывает его затылок, чтобы он не отстранился, и целует его. Кроули на миг замирает, ошеломленный, потом пытается ответить, но Гавриил сминает его губы и выдыхает ему в рот. Кроули теряет власть над собственным телом, может только наблюдать с изумлением и стылым ужасом: глаза ангела светятся, как прозрачный лед; а в рот ему уже льются тысячелетия благодати - он пытается выдохнуть, но не может, перед глазами проносятся обрывки разрозненных образов, тихий дрейф континентов, их пустынные берега, медленные величавые животные в незнакомых лесах, первый отпечаток раскрашенной охрой человеческой ладони на стене пещеры, кости в пепле, строящиеся и рушащиеся храмы, первые затонувшие корабли, лекари в птичьих масках, мертвые и умирающие под слоем песка, женщина, макающая носовой платок в кровь под гильотиной.  
Гавриил отстраняется. Кроули осторожно прикасается к губам, они холодные, как старая монета. Он отряхивается, как вылезший из воды пес, поправляет галстук, говорит сквозь звон в ушах:  
\- Если работа будет выглядеть именно так, то я согласен. Хотя бывали в моей жизни поцелуи и получше. Что это вообще было?  
\- Если ты знаешь какой-то другой способ поделиться благодатью...   
Гавриил бледный, как кость, и, кажется, вот-вот хлопнется в обморок. Кроули пытается поддержать его под локоть, но тот отмахивается.  
\- Я в порядке. Завтра буду как новенький, - но все равно садится на траву, наклоняет голову.  
Только тут Кроули замечает, что собственное тело теперь кажется ему слишком тесным; под кожей бьются, как прилив, тысячелетия, а окружающее - далекое, как от взгляда в обратную сторону подзорной трубы. Он опускает взгляд на ладони - с них исчез ставший уже привычным налет пепла. Он хватает Гавриила за воротник:  
\- Что ты сделал?  
\- Не волнуйся, извне это не будет заметно.  
\- Что ты, блядь, сделал?  
Гавриил дышит медленно, будто даже это дается ему сейчас с усилиями, и от того, что ангелу приходится дышать, Кроули становится не по себе.  
\- Нарушил примерно девятнадцать железных правил Рая.  
\- Я, что, - Кроули осторожно выговаривает слова, не веря происходящему, - теперь как ангел?  
Но Гавриил только смеется, сразу захлебывается кашлем:  
\- Размечтался. Тебе даже до купидона еще далеко, но для Чистилища этого может хватить, молись, чтобы хватило, потому что больше ты не выдержишь. И еще одно: не говори об этом пока что никому. Просто на всякий случай.  
\- Ты мог бы объяснить мне, что собираешься сделать, - говорит Кроули, а сам - как кувшин, переполненный молоком, готовым вот-вот расплескаться, только не молоко в нем сейчас, а древняя мертвенная сила.  
\- И ты бы согласился? - взгляд у Гавриила неожиданно трезвый.  
Кроули и правда не уверен, что согласился бы, знай он все условия. Он прислушивается к холоду, обосновавшемуся внутри, думает про ангела, сидящего на траве среди пустой равнины, которую создал по своему образу и подобию. Пауки в банке - единственная реальность, которую Гавриил может себе представить, - с внезапной злостью думает он. От благодати воздух вокруг него густой, как кисель, облака опускаются на плечи, хлебный запах земли, зверей в земле дурманит. Кроули замирает, прислушиваясь: тишина, как между двумя ударами сердца, напряженная, хрупкая; только тогда понимает, что они все существуют внутри Гавриила, как внутри кита, – последнее испытание. Внутри его историй, внутри его мирка, закрытого, тесного, как нора в снегу среди зимы, заполненная дыханием и прелыми листьями.  
\- Будем тренироваться, - говорит Гавриил.  
\- Может, позволишь свет переключить?  
\- Что?  
\- Мне уже надоела эта почти полная луна.  
\- Сейчас даже я не могу ее изменить, это как напоминание о том, что все здесь понарошку и уйдет со мной.  
Кроули не верит.  
\- Только ты мог придумать такую реальность. Все штампы с открыток "лучшие виды Европы", и при этом так безумно скучно.  
\- Сооруди что-то получше. Вставай.  
Кроули кажется, что он и пальцем пошевелить не может, но благодать внутри него отзывается на зов своего повелителя, и он встает, против своей воли, как тряпичная кукла на нитках, слишком слабый, чтобы даже протестовать.  
\- Сделай маяк, - говорит Гавриил.   
В первый миг Кроули кажется, что тот бредит. А Гавриил уже продолжает, тараторит быстро, но неразборчиво, потому что у него во рту - очередной леденец:  
\- Любой маяк, чтобы его было видно издалека.  
\- Как мне его сделать, скажи на милость?  
\- Здесь нет ничего, кроме благодати, она будет тебе повиноваться. Ты же не думаешь, как поднять руку? Сделай маяк.  
\- Маяк, сделайся, - Кроули выжидающе смотрит на горизонт. Ничего не происходит.  
\- Господи, - говорит Гавриил, - зачем я вообще в это ввязался. Представь, нет настоящего времени, нет будущего, в этом мире нет ничего, кроме тебя. Поставь тут маяк, который ты уже видел когда-то.  
Чувствуя себя одураченным, Кроули вспоминает маяк, который был виден из окон его дома, и мальчишки плавали к его подножию, чтобы проверить храбрость, ведь считалось, что смотритель его одержим дьяволом, и у него есть копыта, и когда он приходил в деревню за снедью, дети прятались. Кроули приплыл туда за неделю до смерти, неразумно надеясь на правдивость истории, но к тому времени тот смотритель, конечно, уже умер, а маяк пришел в запустение, потому что торговые маршруты изменились. Кроули все равно поднялся по винтовой лестнице на самую вершину и посмотрел на деревню, в которой прожил всю свою жизнь. Издали было видно белье, сохнущее в садах. Он рассмеялся. Ему было нечего терять. Он вспоминает тот смех, головокружение от пустоты воздуха и чаек вокруг и представляет маяк на горизонте.  
\- Так бы сразу, - снисходительно говорит Гавриил, но в его голосе впервые сквозит искреннее уважение. Кроули медленно раскрывает глаза.  
Вдали высится маяк; башня изящнее, чем была на самом деле, - придирается он, - но это не имеет никакого значения.  
\- Это твой маяк, ты всегда сможешь к нему выйти. Запомни это чувство, - Гавриил хлопает его по спине. - Как бы тебе ни было больно, как бы тебе ни было страшно, в Чистилище из-за этого не должна пошевелиться и травинка. И ты сможешь сделать это.  
\- Ты говоришь это так, будто тебе здесь бывало страшно.  
\- Мне и сейчас страшно, - говорит Гавриил, - у нас гости.  
И прежде, чем Кроули успевает среагировать, они переносятся в уже знакомое ему подземелье.  
\- Мэг? - изумленно спрашивает он.  
Существо, скалящееся из угла, сложно назвать человеком – демоны в Чистилище выглядят неважно, как больные лепрой, - но он узнает ее по запаху высохших трав и тающего воска, который ни с чем не спутать.  
\- О, братишка, да ты тут сделал карьеру, - ухмыляется она разбитым ртом.  
\- Я – хороший коп, - говорит Гавриил и подталкивает Кроули в спину. – Чего не скажешь о нем.  
В камере появляется дыба образца, который Кроули за столетия изучил в совершенстве, – он даже не уверен, по его ли воле, или по воле ангела. Кроули оглядывается на Гавриила, все еще пытаясь улыбаться самой широкой своей улыбкой, которая и в человеческом-то облике была убедительной, а уж сейчас, когда вместо лица у него - череп, кое-где обтянутый разложившейся кожей, зрелище, должно быть, получается не для впечатлительных.  
\- Так что я советую тебе начать говорить, - гостеприимно улыбается Гавриил, но Мэг смотрит не на него.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь это делать, - она удивленно вздергивает брови, глядя на Кроули, - правда не хочешь.  
Тот неопределенно пожимает плечами, но потом увереннее вздергивает подбородок. Уверенности он совсем не ощущает, но нельзя этого показать.  
\- Выйдем на минуту, - кивает он Гавриилу.  
\- Нет, каждая минута на счету.  
Наверное, думает он, Гавриил требует такой благодарности за оказанное доверие, которого он не просил (просил, конечно, - сразу поправляет себя, - с первой минуты, когда увидел Гавриила здесь, только просил молча: но тот, наверное, все равно слышит все). Он знает Мэг дольше, чем Гавриила, делил с ней хлеб и кров, – и оба, что Мэг, что Гавриил, пытались его убить в свое время, как он может выбирать между ними? Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает лагерь среди равнины, окопы, за которые платили потом и кровью. Вспоминает Виктора, который травил байки про ФБР, большую часть из которых Кроули не понимал, но смеялся за компанию. Вспоминает белые башни на горизонте и обгоревшие стены Чистилища, спрятанные за ними, – и он понимает, что выбора у него нет, не между Гавриилом и Мэг выбирает он: он – за Чистилище, в котором они все только и смогли бы встретиться. Он сжимает щипцы, слушает, как крошатся кости.  
Палачи много знают про пытки: знают, как долго они могут тянутся, знают, как тело отзывается на каждый поворот винта, знают о спасительном обмороке и безумии – но также знают, что в конце концов все начинают говорить. И Мэг начинает, потому что знает, что это неизбежно:  
\- Из Чистилища ближе к Раю. Он готовит войска.  
\- Вот и умница. И стоило ради этого умирать? - мягко спрашивает Кроули, стирая брызги крови с ее лба.  
\- Стоило. А вот то, что делаешь ты, не стоит и ломаного гроша. Ты для него - псина. Гав, гав - послушный пес! А знаешь, что мы сделали с твоим псом, когда ты ушел?  
\- Не думал, что когда-то это скажу, но все же: кому, как не тебе, меня понять, - перебивает Кроули, склонившись к ней так низко, что почти касается губами мочки ее уха, надеясь, что Гавриил не услышит.  
\- Вы ничего не сможете изменить, совсем ничего. Да воцарится Люцифер! - сипит Мэг. Кроули опускает ладони на ее щеки, которые под его пальцами, кажется, горят огнем – то благодать выстуживает его кровь. Он резко поворачивает ее голову, хрустят позвонки. И она умирает.  
Увидев воронку, начавшую раскручиваться в воздухе, Гавриил отталкивает Кроули себе за спину, ладонью закрывает ему глаза. Кроули пытается выкрутиться, но ангел сильнее, и когда он освобождается, все уже кончено.  
\- Да, конечно, демонам нельзя доверять, - говорит Кроули, а на руках его сохнет кровь Мэг, которая взяла его под свое крыло, когда он только-только попал в Ад.  
\- Мы должны рассказать об этом Азазелю, - бросает Гавриил и уже устремляется вверх по лестнице, не оглядываясь убедиться, следует ли Кроули за ним.  
\- Это без меня, с меня на сегодня хватит вашей веры в свою правоту, - говорит он, не повышая голос. Гавриил замирает на верхней ступеньке, и все так же, не поднимая голову, продолжает:  
\- Ты нужен мне. Помнишь, мы как-то говорили про вино и то, что в Чистилище ничто не может тебя удивить? Так вот - ты можешь меня удивить. Если бы не это, я бы тебя давно уже прибил, конечно.  
\- Ты мог это сделать без меня, там, внизу. Ты мог не заставлять меня выбирать.  
\- Не ты ли говорил, что ценить будут только вещи, купленные ценой своего пота и крови?  
\- Я помню, что говорил я, - Кроули дышать не может от злости, - мне интересно, что можешь сказать ты.  
Гавриил вздыхает.  
\- Я не хотел убивать своих братьев, и потому я сбежал из Рая. Наверное, мне тогда просто было нечего терять. Я прятался долго, пока не понял, что чего-либо стоят только те вещи, за которые ты готов умереть или убить.  
Он начинает подниматься по лестнице, и Кроули, помимо своей воли, поднимается за ним, прислушиваясь к каждому слову:  
\- А потом еще понял, что чего-либо стоят только те люди, которые готовы умереть или убить за то, во что действительно верят. Я не прав, возможно, но я к этому долго шел, и Чистилище для меня стоит многого. Я должен быть уверен и насчет тебя тоже.  
Вверх, вверх по извилистым коридорам, и в окнах, выходящих на север, каждый раз мелькает маяк. Солнце садится, а в маяке загорается огонь, пока что бледный и почти незаметный. Кроули, наверное, с ним не согласен – по его мнению, немного стоят те, кто не сумели выжить и переписать историю, чтобы смотреться в выгодном свете, – но в нем засела любовь, как холодный осколок стекла глубоко под кожей.  
Азазель морщится, увидев кровь на его руках, одежде. Коротко кивает Гавриилу:  
\- Приучи своего питомца к гигиене, хорошо?  
\- Ад готовит наступление, уже скоро, - тот перебивает его, не слушая. – Мне кажется, они нарочно прислали гонца, чтобы нам об этом сообщить.  
\- Конечно, нарочно. Я уже так устал ждать, - говорит Азазель, потягивается с блаженной улыбкой и перерезает горло стражу, замершему у порога. Гавриил бросается вперед, чтобы его остановить, но уже поздно. Азазель хватает его за плечи и изо всех сил толкает в открывшуюся воронку в Ад. Кроули замирает, не веря своим глазам.  
\- Чего уставился? - фыркает Азазель, вытирая кинжал о шелковый носовой платок, когда воронка за Гавриилом смыкается. - Теперь - твой черед.  
Кроули отступает на шаг, выставив ладони перед собой:  
\- Наверное, ты не поверишь, если я скажу, что все это время втайне хранил портрет Люцифера под подушкой?  
\- Наверное, не поверю.  
\- Да, я так и думал.  
Кроули семенит вокруг стола, выпрямляя ладонь, вспоминая, как объяснял ему Гавриил: нет прошедшего времени и настоящего, мир – продолжение твоего тела, и все, что тебе нужно, существует. Ему сейчас действительно нужен чертов кинжал, - отчаянно думает Кроули, - куда уж нужнее.  
\- Все равно не сбежишь, - говорит Азазель, который и не пытался его преследовать, а потом растворяется и возникает в шаге перед ним, занося собственный кинжал для удара. Когда в ладони Кроули материализуется клинок, удивляться уже нет времени, и он просто бьет между пятым и шестым ребром Азазеля, там, где сердце. В глазах у того навеки застывает глуповатое непонимающее выражение, а потом перед демоном и мертвым распахивается воронка, ведущая вниз, в самые глубины Ада. Кроули зажмуривается и, не думая, делает шаг вперед.  
Кроули трус, он первый в этом признается (только назовет он это профессиональной осмотрительностью). Он боится высоты. Крадется над пропастью и уже видит себя поломанным на камнях внизу, но видит и Гавриила, который протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия. Который смеялся, будто был выход, будто было спасение даже для самых последних тварей. Кроули делает еще шаг. Молодец, говорит он себе, просто умница. Ты уже мертв, даже дважды, хуже уже не будет - а он ждет тебя. Гавриил, который тебе поверил. Который дал тебе второй шанс. Еще один шаг. Гавриил, у которого ямочки на щеках, и волосы пушистые, - Кроули представляет, как мог бы запустить в них пальцы, но это потом, когда спасет. Еще один шаг, и еще. Шаг за шагом Кроули спускается в Ад, куда надеялся больше никогда не ступать. А Гавриил, наверное, надеялся больше никогда не умирать - вот такая у них обоих случилась незадача, - зло думает Кроули, чтобы не думать о пропасти, простершейся под ним, о кипящей сере и тлеющих углях, о том, как будет выглядеть его тело там, внизу, если он сорвется. На середине дороги поднимается ветер, прижимающий его к скале так, что он расцарапывает ладони в кровь, не дающий даже вздохнуть. Он щурится, замирает, пережидая самые сильные порывы, и тогда его охватывает злость. Гавриилу он нужен только как пыточных дел мастер, а стоит начаться неприятностям, он сразу же оказывается первым подозреваемым. Это все Ад, выпивающий веру, Кроули знает это, но все равно вскидывает голову, пытаясь оценить, сможет ли он подняться обратно, хватается за торчащий из скалы худосочный клочок травы, но с очередным порывом ветра тот вырывается с корнями. Кроули не хочет кричать здесь, в Аду, где неизвестно, что может прийти на звук (и что бы ни пришло, добром это не кончится), поэтому некоторое время он просто тихо повизгивает. Потом собирается и шаг за шагом, носком ботинка нащупывая впадины в скале, продолжает спускаться.  
Он так рад ступить на твердый ровный грунт, что ноги почти не держат, а доносящиеся до него голоса почти не пугают. Не глядя вперед, он говорит, следя, чтобы голос не задрожал:  
\- Только посмейте к нему прикоснуться, суки. Я надеру вам задницы.  
Он ждет аплодисментов за кадром. Отступления темноты. Этого не случается.  
Он вдруг оказывается на карусели возле базилики Сакре-Кер в Париже. Голуби с горловым воркованием спархивают с голов деревянных лошадей. Пахнет маслом, хлебом и бензином после дождя. Гавриил, Михаил и Люцифер сидят в яркой игрушечной повозке, Михаил и Люцифер - по одну сторону, Гавриил - вальяжно развалившись напротив них.  
\- Вон, - говорит Михаил, не глядя на него, и заносит руку, будто готовясь отмахнуться от навязчивой мухи.  
\- Пусть остается, - останавливает его Гавриил.  
Михаил пожимает плечами. Китайские фонарики на крыше карусели вспыхивают, и она начинает кружиться со скрипом и старой искусственной музыкой - сначала рывками, как плохо смазанная дверь, а потом все глаже и все быстрее. Кроули еле успевает ухватиться за ручки повозки, неловко плюхается на сидение рядом с Гавриилом, так что их бедра соприкасаются. Гавриил не отодвигается.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - тихо говорит Люцифер.  
\- Еще бы. Твой кинжал испортил мой любимый сосуд, - возмущается Гавриил.  
\- Нет, - Люцифер опускает голову, - мне жаль, что ты вмешался сейчас. Все могло бы кончиться иначе.  
\- А, тогда прости, я никогда не мог пропустить интересные заварушки. А тут будет интересно.  
Михаил молитвенно складывает ладони:  
\- Мы пригласили тебя, - на этом слове Гавриил скептически хмыкает, но не перебивает, - не для пустых разговоров. Брат, мы предлагаем тебе союз.  
Кажется, они ждут от Гавриила какой-то реакции, но тот только вкидывает в рот очередной леденец. Молчание становится тяжелым, и наконец Кроули не выдерживает:  
\- Звучит заманчиво, но что вы можете предложить?  
Михаил брезгливо поджимает губы:  
\- Брат, я помню твою любовь к животным, но, может, хоть сейчас не надо? Кстати, в Раю до сих пор пасется та пара единорогов, которую ты украл с ковчега.  
\- Почему все сегодня сравнивают меня с животным? – спрашивает Кроули, но никто не обращает на него внимания.  
\- Мне кажется, общение с ним, - Гавриил кивает на Люцифера, - не пошло тебе на пользу. Так что вы можете предложить?  
\- Битвы между нами и Рафаилом не избежать. Силы примерно равны, погибнут многие, если не присоединишься ты и Чистилище. Думаю, Рафаил тоже вскоре попытается к тебе обратиться, так что нужно, чтобы ты сделал правильный выбор.  
\- И почему присоединиться к вам – правильный выбор?  
\- Во имя нашей общей истории, брат. К тому же, мы меньше, чем Рафаил, зациклены на предначертании.  
\- Прямо луч света в темном царстве, - с нажимом говорит Гавриил и наступает Кроули на ногу.   
К карусели подходит мальчик-разносчик газет и с сильным арабским акцентом предлагает:  
\- "Монд" за сегодня, возьмите.  
На первой странице - заголовок: "15 июля 2011 года в Северной Калифорнии произошла битва Ада и Рая. Проиграют все".  
Люцифер кивает, бросив на Гавриила быстрый взгляд. Тот кивает тоже.  
\- Вам надо смотреть на жизнь более радостно. У каждой тучи есть серебряные края, во тьме всегда сияет путеводная звезда, все такое, - он больно бьет Кроули по щиколотке, и тут Кроули понимает. Он пытается незаметно поднять взгляд: отблеск в самом краю поля зрения, сначала казавшийся ему бликом на чьем-то окне или антенне, на самом деле является далеким сиянием маяка, горящего на самом краю Чистилища. «Это - твой маяк, ты всегда сможешь к нему выйти», - вспоминает он слова Гавриила.  
\- Но все же подумай над этим. Когда пробьет час битвы, мы распахнем дверь Чистилища. Не подведи. Прости, - говорит Михаил, пристально глядя Гавриилу в глаза.  
Все происходит слишком быстро – Кроули даже не успевает понять, что именно случилось. Михаил делает резкий выпад, он сам рефлекторно отшатывается, а Гавриил начинает заваливаться на него. Он подхватывает его, думая только – «если мы выберемся, он – мой должник навеки», но даже это его не успокаивает, потому что он не слишком-то верит, что сумеет выбраться. Он сосредотачивается на далеком холодном свете маяка, пытаясь в воздухе прочертить маршрут, пресекающий границу реальностей и траекторию летящих на юг птиц. Он щелкает пальцами в позаимствованном жесте. Все получается.  
Он опускает ангела на землю. На западе на горизонте еще остается ярко-багровая полоса, солнце только-только зашло, значит, здесь прошло совсем мало времени. Он смеется от условности происходящего, но ангел перед ним не шевелится.  
\- Сегодня никто не умирает, - уверенно говорит он, - смотри в ежедневник, видишь, никаких смертей на сегодня, - машет потрепанным блокнотом перед носом у архангела, а сам кожей чувствует, как мутнеет вокруг него Чистилище, как сжимаются до размера клетки стены, от которых тянет загробным холодом. Он рассеянно поправляет свет, фактуру мира, бьет Гавриила по щекам, потом опускается на колени, пытается сделать массаж сердца или искусственное дыхание, чувствуя, какая дурацкая это идея с существом, которое никогда даже не было человеком. Потом просто сидит с ним рядом, минуту, две, закрыв глаза, и боится пошевельнуться. Наконец слышится сухой шелест, будто взмахнула крыльями большая птица. Он вскидывается, и видит, как приподнимается Гавриил – сперва Кроули охватывает радость, но потом он замечает, что глаза у ангела ошалевшие и пустые, и из-за них струится запредельный свет.  
\- Бог предложил мне вернуться в сонм, - голос его кажется чуть более гулким. - Говорит: теперь я стал более человечным, после всего этого, - истерично смеется, машет рукой по горизонту. - Вроде как прошел переквалификацию, все переосмыслил. Теперь я снова смогу предстать перед его ликом.  
\- В рай приглашают?  
\- Вроде того, да.  
Кроули будто ударили под дых.  
\- Поздравляю. Мир вам и благодать, - говорит Кроули, на миг театрально замирает, а потом орет, - так, думал, я скажу? Не дождешься. Будь у меня возможность, я бы сейчас сам вырвал тебе глотку, крылатая скотина: Кроули то, Кроули сё, Кроули, давай спасем мир, Кроули - мальчик на побегушках, а сам смеешься и только и ждешь амнистии. Я еще думал: так не бывает, не заслужил, но должно же иногда и мне везти, везет и не таким. За все века - одну хорошую вещь, и я себе так думаю: ты, Кроули, не должен это проебать. Как дурак, сунулся в пасть к этим - за тебя. Колени трясутся, руки потеют...  
\- Эй, у тебя нет коленей и рук.  
\- Но если бы были! Как дурак, думаю - я ему нужен, он бы ради меня поступил так же. А ты в это время: досрочно! За примерное поведение!  
Гавриила начинает душить смех, оглушающий, тяжелый, как шелест крыльев там, наверху, как пение ангелов в высших сферах, как благодать, вытесняющая мысли, и он смеется, обхватывая Кроули за плечи, а тот уворачивается, бьет наотмашь, так что выходит сдавленно:  
\- Я отказался.  
\- Да я по горло сыт... - по инерции продолжает Кроули, да так и умолкает на полуслове. - Что?  
\- Я отказался, - ошеломленно повторяет Гавриил. Смех как рукой сняло. Повторяет увереннее, хотя голос все равно дрожит, но, знай Кроули его хуже, и не заметил бы: - Я так ему и сказал: как выразился бы один мой знакомый, хороший парень, зря, что демон, я по горло сыт от вашей благодати и показного милосердия. Я отказался. Здесь есть те, ради кого стоит остаться. Чистилище стоит того, чтобы остаться.  
Кроули тяжело садится на песок. Он вспоминает тысячелетия, пронесшиеся у него перед глазами, когда он пил холодную благодать, и понимает, что даже представить не может, от чего Гавриил отказался на самом деле. Ответственность ложится ему на плечи, а он совсем к этому не готов.  
\- Азазеля жалко, - говорит Гавриил. - Я любил его, как брата, сильнее, чем многих братьев, учитывая, сколько среди них было кровожадных ублюдков с мечами, наводящими на мысли о гиперкомпенсации.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - неожиданно для себя самого говорит Кроули, а дальше не может остановиться, продолжает, как требование, будто приставляя к горлу Гавриила нож: - Я тебе не доверяю. Я хочу тебя. Я люблю тебя.  
\- Да, я тоже, - говорит Гавриил так просто, что после недель ожидания, вражды, страха и еще раз вражды, после самоубийственной прогулки в ад и жертвы это смотрится почти как разочарование.   
А потом наклоняется и целует его, хотя видит его истинный облик. В мире совсем мало людей, которые еще помнили бы ломкий синтаксис ангельского языка и при этом не пытались бы Гавриила убить - только поэтому он, наверное, примеряет человеческие жесты, слишком мягкое скольжение губ, слишком осторожное прикосновение ладоней: но кто Кроули такой, чтобы отказываться. За последнюю пару сотен лет он перецеловал много отчаявшихся, растерянных, потерявших все людей, и этот поцелуй ничем не отличается от предыдущих: только смерть на этот раз – перед ним самим. А Гавриил стягивает через голову рубашку, жмется к нему, шепчет, не умолкая ни на миг: «Давай, трахни меня, я так давно этого ждал». У Кроули еще ноют руки от веса безжизненного тела ангела, а тот уже опускается на четвереньки и одной ладонью разводит ягодицы. У Кроули дыхание перехватывает от этого зрелища, против его воли член начинает наливаться кровью.  
\- Подожди, - говорит он, у него ладони расцарапаны об стены Ада, он предстал перед Люцифером и выжил раз, и это, наверное, не повторится, а отступать поздно.  
\- Не дразнись уже, - стонет ангел с наигранным пылом, растягивая себя. А потом добавляет совершенно серьезным, очень заботливым голосом: - Так ведь у вас?  
Кроули становится обидно и почти все равно – даже если вся адская рать постучится в дверь, она может подождать. Он не раздевается, только приспускает штаны; какой-то миг медлит, нежно гладит лопатки Гавриила там, где должны быть крылья, но думает – «я не смогу причинить этому телу никаких повреждений, которые оно не сумело бы залечить», - и вгоняется в него одним толчком на всю длину. Гавриил шипит, изгибается под ним дугой, так что выступают острые позвонки – такой тугой вокруг него, неожиданно горячий, а Кроули помнит, как сидел возле его тела. Вспоминает каменный мешок под землей, в котором был заточен, и мертвую Мэг, но также то, что до – как Гавриил нашел его на поле боя, как Гавриил разминал его ладони. Он запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза. С каждым его толчком Гавриил стонет хрипло, как голодное животное, еще, еще.  
\- Ты - как в порно, - выдыхает Кроули.  
\- Они учились у меня, - с хриплым смехом.  
\- Прекрати.  
Кроули придерживает его бедра, зло сжимает так, что кожа под его пальцами белеет – толкается внутрь, требуя для себя место, пытаясь влажными хлопками кожи, жаром внутри, пульсирующими вокруг него мышцами объяснить существо, чуждое человеческому, быстрее, быстрее. Гавриил под ним уже не стонет, а равномерно скулит, вжавшись лбом в ладони; Кроули обхватывает его член, несколько раз резко оглаживает, не попадая в ритм толчков, но тот все равно выплескивается ему на ладонь, сжимается вокруг него, почти до боли. Кроули толкается в него еще раз, второй и тоже кончает, запрокинув голову. На какое-то время они так и замирают, боясь нарушить шаткое равновесие и тишину. Наконец Кроули со вздохом-всхлипом выходит из него, осторожно приобнимает. Гавриил переворачивается на спину, ухмыляется:  
\- Вот уж не думал, что ты - из тех, кто любит потискаться, - и разводит ноги.  
Он так растянут, что сперма начинает вытекать сразу. Кроули, как завороженный, смотрит на припухшую покрасневшую кожу, рассеянно прикасается к скользкому краю. Гавриил сыто улыбается, но переворачивается на бок, отворачиваясь.  
\- Мне будет тебя не хватать.  
\- Глупостей не говори, ты от меня не избавишься.  
\- В зеркало посмотри.  
Зеркала нет, так что он смотрит в окно, за которым темнота: на фоне черного горного хребта на горизонте проступает лицо, не имеющее ничего общего с привычным обликом демонов в Чистилище – обычный человечек средних лет, на голом затылке пробивается легкий пушок. Кроули уже не очень-то и помнит, как выглядел при жизни, но ему кажется, что выглядел он именно так. У него дыхание перехватывает от тоски по вересковым пустошам, по прозрачному шотландскому небу.  
\- Что за…  
\- Частично дело, конечно, в благодати, - перебивает Гавриил, возникший за его плечом, - но прежде всего роль сыграло то, что ты бросился меня спасать, несмотря ни на что. Чистилище на всех так действует, проследи. Они возрождаются, потом исчезают. Ты тоже исчезнешь.  
\- Но ты же не ушел, - говорит Кроули, уже ничего не понимая.  
\- Да, мне нравится это место. Нигде больше мне не удавалось ставить такие закаты солнца, чтобы выхлопные газы не мешали перспективе. И вообще.  
\- Я ведь тоже могу остаться.  
Гавриил рассеянно вытирает бедра рубашкой.  
\- Думаю, это плохая идея. Ладно, пошли созывать людей, у нас осталось мало времени.

Они рассказывают все. Про войска, шагающие внизу, под твердью, вдруг оказавшейся слишком шаткой; и про войска над самыми высокими сферами небес, где свет и холодно. Про дьявола и его братьев, про их несытую любовь.  
\- Чистилище выстоит в любом случае, так или иначе, - Гавриил поднимает пустые ладони и тихо добавляет: - Надеюсь. Сначала здесь может быть шатко, пока не установится новая власть, но само Чистилище никуда не исчезнет. Никто не обязан сражаться. Те, кто готов сражаться все равно, – сделайте шаг вперед.  
Первыми делают шаг, как один, люди Кроули, и он преисполняется гордостью за них, как кувшин – водой. Потом – ангелы, умершие на протяжении тысячелетий, люди, умершие недавно, люди, умершие давно. Наконец, медленно, по одному, делая вид, что не происходит ничего из ряда вон выходящего, – нелюди, духи камней и деревьев, те, кого луна призывает менять повадки и шкуру, те, кто пьет кровь и ходит в тенях. В конце концов, шаг делают все.  
Недели, предшествующие пятнадцатому июля, проходят в спешке, призванной скрыть, что шансов у них почти нет, потому что те, кому нечего терять, всегда в более выигрышном положении по сравнению с теми, кому терять есть что: а им всем есть, что терять. Накануне битвы Кроули не может уснуть. Ближе к рассвету он наколдовывает себе рюмку виски и устраивается на шезлонге на террасе, выходящей на равнины, пытается не задумываться о том, что, возможно, разглядывает этот пейзаж в последний раз. С легким шелестом крыльев рядом с ним появляется Гавриил, с которым у него не было времени видеться в последние дни. Кроули подвигается, и некоторое время они сидят молча. Наконец Гавриил вздыхает:  
\- Если не повезет - для меня было большой честью сражаться плечом к плечу с тобой.  
\- Не говоря уже о сексе.  
\- Не говоря уже о сексе, - легко соглашается Гавриил.  
\- Который был потрясающий.  
\- Поэтому мы должны победить и повторить.  
Уже пора выходить, но Кроули до судорог страшно; хватает Гавриила за отвороты куртки, резко прижимает к себе. Тот замирает, под ладонями Кроули чувствует, как напряжены его мышцы:  
\- Если я не вернусь, проследи, чтобы все мои зомби были накормлены.   
\- Если не вернусь я, можешь забрать себе всю мою коллекцию сексуальных игрушек. Прости, менее трогательно.  
\- Мы должны победить, просто чтобы я смог потом надрать тебе задницу.  
Из-за небосклона медленно выползает солнце; над Чистилищем брезжит рассвет. Врата Чистилища распахиваются, как театральный занавес, но гораздо тише, – пейзаж разъезжается, и войска выходят наружу. Северная Калифорния - земля людей, придумывающих новые языки, клочок территории, будто не туда вклеенный на карту. Войско раскидывается на холмах, вытаптывая виноградники.  
\- И не жаль нисколько, - упрямо выставляет подбородок Кроули, - этот их шандон - плевок в лицо самой идее шампанского.  
Некоторое время уходит на то, чтобы занять наиболее удобные позиции, но пока холма пусты, что тревожит куда сильнее, чем встреча с врагом. Кроули пытается успокоить людей, но и сам неспокоен. Соперники возникают перед полуднем, будто все время там были, дожидаясь своего часа, – проступают в воздухе, как написанное тайными чернилами на странице. По одну сторону – ангельская рать Рафаила, по другую – демоны вперемешку с падшими.  
\- Как семейная встреча. Кто-то хочет печеньку? - спрашивает Гавриил, кусая брауни.  
\- Я соскучился по тебе, - говорит Рафаил, делает шаг ему навстречу, раскрывая руки для объятий. - Еще не поздно. Для тебя, я имею в виду. Еще не поздно передумать и перейти на нашу сторону.  
Гавриил отряхивает с рук шоколадные крошки, наколдовывает еще ломоть. В уголке губ остается смазанный шоколад.  
\- Только мне кажется, что у вас всех эту пластинку заело? Я не на их стороне, никогда на ней не был и никогда, наверное, не буду - старую собаку новым трюкам не научишь. Я - в команде свободы воли, и я за то, чтобы было для нее пространство. Вам нечего мне предложить.  
\- Чистилище, ты имеешь в виду.  
Гавриил кивает, устраивается на песке, скрестив ноги, и щурится на солнце, уже начавшее припекать.  
\- Вы не претендовали на него много столетий, так что не начинайте и сейчас.  
\- Времена изменились, - это уже Михаил.  
\- Так измените их еще раз.  
\- Это значит, что ты отказываешься?  
Ангелы расходятся каждый к своей рати, но никто не хочет начинать первым. В какой-то миг Кроули кажется, что битва так никогда и не разразится, что они застряли здесь на целую вечность, между песчаных холмов, в звоне ранней мошкары. Откуда-то доносится тихий напев "Wannabe".  
\- Это было бы жалко - погибнуть под диско 90-х, - вздыхает Кроули, - так же жалко, как вся моя жизнь.  
\- А мне нравится, это я музыку включил, - Гавриил делает несколько неопределенных движений, которые могли бы сойти за попытку станцевать в исполнении смертельно неуклюжего человека.  
Именно в этот миг в воздухе свистят первые стрелы. Атака начинается. Кроули долго был демоном, но прежде был человеком, и его слабые глаза не могут различить даже трети того, что происходит. Небо расступается, и из него проливается кровавый дождь на сухой песок. Птицы в ветвях, насекомые в воздухе, звери в чаще падают, как падают ангелы, оставляя на земле только росчерк сажи. Люди смыкают свои ряды, но умирают легко и быстро. А потом время замирает: стрелы в воздухе, занесенные для удара мечи, прозрачные перья, медленно опускающиеся на песок. На холме останавливается, запрокинув голову и будто принюхиваясь, босоногая Мать Всего Сущего, вскидывает ладони в примирительном жесте.   
\- Тихо, - говорит она, и становится тихо.  
\- Слушайте, - говорит она, и они прислушиваются.  
Кроули, у которого за поясом только тридцать восемь лет на земле, пара столетий пыток в Аду да несколько месяцев в Чистилище, чувствует себя ничтожным, почти невидимым перед слепыми тысячелетиями, но так же, судя по опешившим лицам, чувствуют себя и ангелы. Слышно, как шуршит кровь в венах.  
\- Вы слишком суетные, а я слишком устала, - говорит Мать. – Рожденные от меня, в меня возвращающиеся, но не умеющие ценить то, что вам дано. Я дам каждому из вас ломоть мира, чтобы любить его и хранить, но никто не сможет выйти за пределы своего надела, кроме тех, кого за руку проводит Смерть.  
\- Да кто ты такая… - поднимается Рафаил.  
\- Я – мать вашего бога и ваших чудовищ, не смей мне…  
\- Отдай мне Чистилище, - говорит Гавриил, выходя вперед и перебивая ее. - Запри меня там, я буду его хранителем.  
Она довольно улыбается, по-кошачьи щурясь.  
\- Ты уже никогда не сможешь оттуда выйти, - мягко говорит Михаил, делая шаг к нему, прощая себе зло, которое причинил брату, но уже зная ответ. – Ты заслуживаешь большего.  
\- И меня туда же, - Кроули вскидывает руку в жесте, каким обычно подзывают официантов.  
\- Ты человек, - с сочувствием говорит Гавриил, опуская руку на его плечо в дурацком покровительственном жесте, - на ваших костях не выстоят горы, вы не созданы для постоянства, уходи. Ты сможешь прожить счастливую жизнь, ты ничего не вспомнишь, а потом присоединишься ко мне, когда наступит строк.  
На краю поляны, почти незаметный в тени, стоит Смерть с полными ладонями монет за переезд.  
\- Бла-бла-бла, ничего не слышу, - бормочет Кроули, - обращайся, когда перестанешь бред нести.  
Гавриил растерянно смотрит на Мать, будто ожидая заступничества, но она смотрит только на божью коровку, присевшую на ее ладонь.  
\- Я никогда тебе не прощу, если ты меня не возьмешь с собой. Мы больше никогда не увидимся. Я буду жить вечно, лишь бы никогда тебя не увидеть, если это понадобится.  
Но Мать уже кивает. У Кроули ветер свистит в ушах, он падает на мелкую гальку, закрывает глаза, отворачиваясь от брызг накатывающих волн. Над ним возвышается маяк.  
\- Думаешь, заполучил все Чистилище только в свое распоряжение? Не надейся, - он думает, Гавриил хотел действовать ему во благо, и, наверное, сможет ему это простить, хотя и не сразу.  
Тот молча сгребает его в охапку, жадно втягивает воздух, пахнущий его кожей.  
\- Полнолуние, - говорит Гавриил, вдруг запрокинув голову.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Теперь Чистилище существует независимо от меня. Полнолуние наступило, - Гавриил начинает смеяться, и долго не может остановиться.

Чистилище выше небес и ада, потому что только у него есть будущее, которого они лишены.  
Рене Шатобриан


End file.
